La ciencia del amor
by Karina-Alcalina
Summary: Hace 3 años Hinata declaró su amor a Sasuke Uchiha, quien la rechazó rotundamente, ellos pensaban que sus caminos estarían separados para siempre pero la vida los ha vuelto a unir en la universidad, con la diferencia de que ahora Sasuke quiere darlo todo por Hinata. EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN. CAPITULO 1 EDITADO.
1. Chapter 2

Hoola! Gracias por darme su opinión en los rewies, no sé como responderlos así que mejor los respondo por acá en general: Que bueno que les agrade la temática, no se preocupen por el sufrimiento de Sasuke, que tendrá todo lo que se merece. También me alegro que les haya gustado la pareja SakuraxKakashi, se viene una sorpresa con esa pareja, aunque deben esperar, pero si o si habrá Kakasaku, no se preocupen.

**También les aviso que la actualización será semanal, pero como estoy a las finales de mis exámenes en mi universidad y pues no me ha ido muy bien con las matemáticas, esta vez subiré el capítulo hoy porque dudo que en el transcurso de la semana tenga tiempo. Así que deséenme suerte para pasar todos los exámenes, luego de eso actualizaré semanalmente sin retrasos, les prometo.**

**Y bueno, ya saben, los rewies aconsejando, dando su opinión siempre son bienvenidos!**

En fin, espero no decepcionarlas con la actualización.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Ya no te quiero.**

**Hinata:**

Llegué al departamento después de un largo día en la universidad, el cual había sido una tortura de enorme dimensiones. Mi timidez me había jugado en contra a la hora de socializar, cuando en un principio mis compañeros mostraron gran interés en conocerme pronto notaron mis pocas habilidades sociales y desistieron de ir más allá en la interacción. La verdad es que la otra chica de la carrera era el centro de atención, todo lo contrario a mí, extrovertida, guapa, inteligente… no podía si no envidiarla sanamente.

Y encima el ayudante de la clase…

Había estado con un nudo en la garganta toda la mañana desde que conocí al ayudante de mi sección, debía contárselo a Sakura cuanto antes o mi faringe probablemente explotaría.

Apenas crucé el umbral de la puerta el olor a comida me dio sorprendió de golpe haciéndome recordar que no había comido nada durante todo el día, la ansiedad no me lo había permitido. Me dirigí de inmediato a la fuente de aquel delicioso aroma. Sakura se encontraba en la cocina americana, tras el mezón, vigilando una olla como si fuese una bomba que pudiese explotar en cualquier momento.

-Bienvenida Hinata –habló sin dirigirme la mirada.

-¿Se trata eso de la cena? –pregunté al mismo tiempo que mi estómago rugía haciendo ruidos como de dinosaurio.

-Ajá.

Sakura de pronto se puso en cuclillas a buscar, el mezón ocultaba mi visión de ella urgando ahí abajo pero pude oír como hacia sonar un montón de trastos.

-¿Dónde hay un colador por aquí, Hinata?

-Ah… no-no lo sé Sakura-chan, yo no ordené la cocina-a, lamento no poder ayudarte-e, déjame buscar…

Mi amiga, con su increíble capacidad de interpretar mis expresiones y tonos de mi voz se puso de pie de inmediato al escucharme.

-Lo siento tanto Hinata, vienes de un día que debe haber sido realmente agotador y yo preocupada por un colador… cuéntame ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Sasuke estaba ahí y es mi ayudante! –solté sin siquiera pensarlo, la idea aún parecía irreal en mi mente, tenía que cerciorarme y concretarla con palabras, alguien más además que yo debía saber el hecho para que al fin pudiese pensar en él como un hecho.

-Sasuke, el chico que te gusta?! –chilló Sakura actuando como una adolescente norteamericana en una pijamada.

-No-no- ya-no-no-no-ya –no logré articular un común y fácil "ya no me gusta".

A esas alturas de la conversación mi rostro se debía asemejar fielmente a los tomates apilados en la despensa.

Un fuerte golpe vino desde el mezón en medio de la habitación, Lee-kun se asomó como un fantasma desde ahí.

-¡¿Te gusta el ayudante Uchiha?! –exclamó con sus ojos como dos platos.

-Lee-lee-kun ¿qué-que hace aquí? –tartamudeé, la aparición de mi vecino era desconcertante, no había color rojo que figurara en la paleta de colores que describiera mi rostro -¿Estaba-as escondi-dido ahí? ¿Sakura-chan?

Ella empezó a mover las manos frenéticamente para negarlo, mientras lanzaba miradas asesinas al joven Rock Lee.

-No es así Hinata, solo buscaba el colador –argumentó Lee –no era mi intención escuchar a cerca de tu objetivo amoroso.

Intenté articular unas palabras pero mis cuerdas vocales solo pudieron formar un sonido parecido al graznar de un ganso, luego me rendí y atiné a cubrir mi cara para ocultar la excesiva migración de sangre a mis mejillas. Ahora Lee sabía que el ayudante de la clase era mi objetivo amoroso… ¡_no! No lo es, lo fue alguna vez, hace muchos años, y de eso ha pasado mucho, maduré, acepté el rechazo cuando llegó y… _no lo había olvidado, de eso estaba segura, de ser así no lo habría reconocido apenas sus orbes oscuras se posaron sobre mí para indicarme el número de sala, pero ser mi objetivo amoroso, lo dudaba, ya no. Probablemente el Sasuke universitario había cambiado radicalmente, también era probable que tuviera una hermosa novia, y que apenas recordara a la tonta niña que le declaró su amor bajo la escalera de su viejo y olvidado instituto.

-Lamento no haberte avisado sobre Lee-kun, Hinata –se disculpó Sakura a la vez que se acercaba para abrazarme –él solo vino a ayudarme con la cena y bueno… no… ¿No le dirás nada a nadie, cierto Rock Lee?

-Mi boca está sellada, jamás podría traicionar así a mis queridas amigas –prometió el joven con excesiva formalidad.

Al parecer se había tomado las cosas muy rápido con nuestra relación como vecinos ¿Amigos? Bueno, Lee-kun era un buen chico, quizás también sería un buen amigo.

-¿Cómo ha-ha-has- llegado antes a casa Lee-kun? –inquirí tratando de cambiar el tema, así por lo menos mi rostro recobraría su color original.

-Pues viajo en mi motocicleta, traté de buscarte después de clases pero fue imposible ubicarte, son demasiados alumnos, incluso yo no sabía que vamos a la misma sección con el ayudante Uchiha.

Mi intento fue fallido, el color recién recobrado de mi cara volvió a cambiar drásticamente.

Yo tampoco había visto a Lee, en parte porque estaba demasiado pasmada con la presencia de mi antiguo amor Sasuke Uchiha, y en parte porque era verdad lo que mi vecino decía, la cantidad de alumnos era excesiva.

-Dios mio, Lee, trae un vaso de agua –ordenó Sakura –La pobre Hinata sufrirá una embolia cerebral si sigue así de colorada.

-No-n-o esto-o-y –mis protestas fueron inútiles y claramente una gran mentira, hasta yo podía sentir el calor, mis mejillas estaban abrasadoras.

Sakura me condujo al living, donde me senté, Lee llegó rápidamente con un vaso de agua fresca, el cual bebí de un solo trago.

-Está bien, ahora estás más tranquila, pero no permitiré que te quedes con el asunto atrapado en tu mente. Adelante señorita, suéltalo todo.

-Nosotros te apoyaremos en cualquier decisión que tomes, como amigos que somos.

Sakura dirigió una mirada divertida cuando Lee soltó esa frase tan cliché. Él mientras tanto permanecía inmutado, con el semblante serio y sus ojos refulgentes de la emoción que causa una reunión con buenos amigos. Debía aceptarlo, aunque extraño y singular, mi vecino era una buena persona.

-Él estaba ahí…. Y-y-y me indicó la sala –logré por fin decir –Lee-kun, tráeme otro vaso con agua por favor… -Lee corrió a la cocina.

-Con que él estudia lo mismo que tú –comentó Sakura pensativa –y además se apuntó para ser ayudante de la sección, eso quiere decir que está corto de dinero, eso todo el mundo lo sabe…

Me molestó en cierta manera que Sakura hiciera esa observación tan superficial, al menos a mí jamás me interesó el lado socioeconómico de las personas. De todas maneras el comentario de mi amiga era acertado, simplemente yo no había analizado la situación, estaba demasiado confundida para hacerlo.

-¿Él te reconoció?

_La pregunta del millón, ¿me había reconocido Sasuke? No lo creo, lo dudo, de ser así al menos se hubiese sorprendido, mentira, Sasuke jamás expresaba sus sentimientos, eso lo sabía yo_. Sus ojos eran los mismos, sin emoción alguna, oscuros pozos donde la oscuridad ocultaba todo. Entonces quizás me había reconocido pero no le intereso, ¿por qué le habría de interesar? Yo era un pasado patético en su vida, su presenta era demasiado brillante como para opacar sus recuerdos de adolescente.

-No lo creo –respondí finalmente sin ocultar la decepción en mi voz.

Lee llegó con el segundo vaso con agua, esta vez, solo tomé un sorbo y que la decepción y añoranza que me habían invadido se habían llevado cualquier color que pudiese predominar en mi rostro.

-No comprendo nada de nada –comentó nuestro nuevo amigo.

-Prefiero que Hinata no se altere contando esa historia… ¿Crees que es prudente que yo le cuente la historia Hinata-chan?

Le permití hablar sobre mi patético pasado a nuestro recién conocido vecino.

-Cuando Hinata y yo asistíamos al instituto, ella entró al club de ciencias. –comenzó a narrar Sakura –Era un club lleno de nerds que hacían explotar líquidos y mezclaban otros cuantos para formar colores, también miraban por sus microscopios por horas…

-Saku-ku-ra-chan… -la interrumpí, reprochándola con la mirada.

-Está bien, está bien –se disculpó mi amiga –ellos trabajaban en proyectos, como sea. Ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, era uno de los mayores cuando Hinata entró, él cumpliría 18 años, ella solo tenía 15. Sasuke era muy guapo, pero también muy callado y serio, tuvo muchas pretendientes pero se habían alejado de él al ver sus extraños intereses por la ciencia. –hizo una pausa para comprobar que la historia seguía su correcto curso y también para saber si Lee seguía el hilo. Ambos asentimos. –Bien, Hinata pudo conocerlo más a fondo, yo jamás lo imaginé, digo, ella era muy tímida, sobretodo con los hombres. Ella me habló por primera vez de él y yo no podía creer que lo conociera tanto, y que el Uchiha tuviera gustos tan parecidos con los de ellas, él tenía una personalidad escondida que había revelado a la tímida compañera que nadie más tomaba en cuenta. A decir verdad siempre pensé que eran el uno para el otro y que él mostraba un interés especial por ella…

-¡Sakura-chan! -volví a reprocharla, esta vez porque el dolor de escuchar sobre aquellos recuerdos apareció como si nunca se hubiese ido.

-Vamos Hinata, eso era verdad.

-Hasta ahí la historia suena como bastante linda… -acotó Lee -¿Qué pasó después?

-Yo la alenté a declarársele –suspiró Sakura –en parte fue mi culpa, él se iría muy pronto del instituto, como dije, era del último año. Convencí a Hinata, ensayamos el momento una y otra vez para superar su timidez y ataques de pánico. Cuando finalmente lo hizo él la rechazó ¡la rechazó! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡A una chica tan dulce como ella!

-Hinata-chan es encantadora, como pudo hacerlo –Lee llorabá con real conmoción, como si estuviera viendo una película de amor muy triste, me sentí mal por él.

-¡Pero lo hizo! –Sakura elevó su voz indignada –Ese maldito Uchiha… sé fue del instituto y le rompió el corazón a Hinata. Ella estuvo 3 años sin pensar en el amor, a pesar de que tuvo muchos pretendientes, se volvió una chica muy hermosa, la ayude a cambiar su imagen, se dejó crecer el cabello, hice de todo para que ella recuperara su autoestima, lo estábamos logrando ¡pero tenía que llegar ese imbécil a arruinar todo mi trabajo.

Lee se abalanzó contra mí y me envolvió en un abrazo demasiado apretado, mientras lloraba con genuina emoción.

-Hinata-chan, eres una chica hermosa que cualquier hombre querría, no puedes dejar que tu autoestima se dañe por un hombre –me decía Lee.

Debo aceptarlo, me sentí tranquila. Luego Sakura se unió al abrazo mientras propinaba insultos al aire sobre lo imbéciles que eran los hombres y que él se perdía una chica con un gran y bonito busto.

-Sakura-chan –me sonrojé nuevamente, esta vez quería tomar el vaso de agua y lanzarlo sobre mi cara para apaciguar el calor.

Mis particulares amigos comenzaron a reir.

-No-no te preocupes Sakura-chan –dije luego de que sus ataque de risas finalizaran –yo-yo ya olvidé a Sasuke, eso fue hace muchos años… no siento nada por él…

-Eso es lo mejor que podrías hacer Hinata, hay miles de chicos en esta universidad que apreciarán tus buenos sentimientos. –dijo Lee-kun, al parecer era muy bueno con las palabras de alivio.

-Y sus curvas –añadió Sakura –no olvides sus curvas –y volvieron a estallar en carcajadas, esta vez me les uní, aunque algo avergonzada.

Desde la cocina, un fuerte olor a comida quemada se deslizó entre nuestra pequeña reunión, apagando nuestras risas y haciéndonos correr en esa dirección.

-o-

**Sasuke:**

Había sido un día agotador, la ayudantía que hacía a los primer año no había sido la mejor idea que había tenido, pero necesitaba la paga y era mejor dar clases a un montón de chicos que apenas salían de la adolescencia que repartir pizzas o peor, hacer comida frita en un restaurante de comida rápida.

Entré en la residencia, la cual compartía con 4 estudiantes más, Naruto, mi mejor amigo, Kiba Inuzuka y su perro ilegal –en las residencias de estudiantes prohibían las mascotas, pero Akamaru era demasiado apegado a Kiba -, Sai, el chico recién llegado era extraño pero para nada molesto, por último estaba Neji Hyuga.

Naruto se encontraba en la cocina viendo al parecer un programas sobre adolescentes idols en bikini, cuando sintió mi presencia cambió el canal de la pequeña televisión y comenzó a reir como un imbécil.

-No te preocupes, conozco tu lado pervertido, no trates de ocultarlo.

-No sé de que hablas –mi amigo se hizo el desentendido sin dejar de reir -¿Vas a hacer la cena?

-¿Qué? –el dobe se pasaba algunas veces –no me jodas, no haré nada, no soy tu sirvienta.

-Joder, no digas eso, que a mi sirvienta la vestiría de sexy maid, a ti eso no te viene.

-Maldito pervertido –lo golpeé suavemente en la cabeza.

-Ya! Ya! -exageró sobando su cabeza llena de cabello rubio –creo que me haré un ramen instantáneo para cenar.

-Morirás de cáncer ¿lo sabes? –le advertí.

-Que va, que va, eso son cosas que se inventan los científicos, todos saben que están medios locos.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Saqué la mercadería que traía en las bolsas y la acomodé en el refrigerador, intentando hacer espacio entre los packs de cerveza barata que probablemente pertenecían a Naruto y Kiba.

-¿Qué tal fue tu primer día de trabajo y estudio? Imagino que agotador, yo no podría enfrentarme a eso, es ridículo. –comentó Naruto mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera. -¿no crees que afectará tu desempeño en clases?

-Tú no lo entenderías dobe –contesté, mi amigo, a pesar de ser un imbécil, tenía razón, pero no lo aceptaría delante de él –necesito el dinero, además por supuesto que no afectará mi desempeño, soy demasiado listo para eso, eso solo le pasa a los mediocres como tú.

-Pues soy el mejor dibujante de mi carrera, hasta Sai me pidió consejos ya que él entrará a primer año y admira mi trabajo. –Naruto infló su pecho expandiendo sus pulmones el doble del tamaño normal, al parecer estaba orgulloso.

-Apuesto que pidió te pidió consejo para no seguir tus pasos y ser tan malo como tú.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

El agua hirvió y Naruto la depositó sobre su sopa maruchan, llena de químicos e ingredientes deshidratados.

-Naruto, hoy conocí a una chica –solté sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El dobe abrió tanto los ojos que parecieron dos huevos estrellados, incluso se le pasó el agua caliente que revalsó el envase de la sopa.

-Mierda, Sasuke –maldijo Naruto limpiando la mesa –no me digas esas cosas mientras realizo maniobras de cocina peligrosas, pude haberme quemado.

Me preparé un café con lo que sobraba de agua caliente, mientras mi amigo de poco cerebro limpiaba el desastre sobre la mesita de la cocina, él maldecía sobre lo desubicado que era algunas personas al decir noticias tan serias en momentos de alto riesgo.

-No sé por qué te lo tomas como algo sobrenatural –mencioné para calmar el ambiente –soy un hombre después de todo, además solo dije que conocí a una chica, te precipitaste a los hechos.

-¡¿Qué Sasuke está enamorado?! –Kiba entró de pronto en la cocina junto a akamaru, el que corrió a olfatear el ramen instantáneo de Naruto.

-¡No he dicho nada de eso, Inuzuka! –me exasperé –¿además que no te han enseñado a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas?

-Tranquilo Uchicha, solo bromeaba, disculpa, fue inevitable escucharlo –se disculpó Kiba mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto a nosotros.

Naruto luchaba contra el gran perro para que se alejara de su Ramen.

-No te preocupes, Naruto, akamaru no es tan tonto como para tragarse esa potencial bomba de cáncer –dije, y de inmediato akamaru se sentó junto a su dueño tranquilamente.

-Así que… ¿quién es? –inquirió Naruto con una sonrisa pervertida en sus labios –¿es alguna compañera?

-Lo dudo –se apresuró a decir Kiba pensativo –casi no tiene compañeras, y todas ellas no son muy agraciadas que digamos, excepto Tenten, pero sabemos que ella le lanzado ya la red a nuestro querido Neji Hyuga… entonces…

Tragué saliva, los chicos se lo estaban tomando demasiado en serio. ¿Es qué acaso era raro ver a Sasuke Uchicha interesado en una chica? ¿interesado era la palabra? Solo había visto a una chica linda, nada más, tampoco podía apresurarme a los hechos, puede que su personalidad se tratara de un asco. Un envase bonito ocultando un producto realmente de mala calidad.

Pero hacía demasiado tiempo que no pensaba en una chica como algo más que una amiga o compañera, pretendientes no me habían faltado, pero siempre puse mis estudios como primera prioridad, las chicas que me abordaron pronto se aburrieron y dejaron de intentarlo. Debía reconocer que haber fijado mi atención en una chica era algo completamente extraño, pero aquella nueva chica de primero tenía un rostro difícil de ignorar, un aura tan delicado que te obligaba a tratar de protegerla con tus propios brazos, y la tierna forma en que sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando la ayude a encontrar su sala fue lo más encantador que había visto en muchos años.

-Es una nueva estudiante de primer año –les dije finalmente.

-¡Wow, wow, wow! –exclamó Kiba gesticulando exageradamente.

-¿Cómo es? ¿es linda? ¿cómo se llama? ¿Tienes su Facebook? –atacó Naruto.

-Basta, no sean idiotas, ni siquiera he dicho que me guste, solo dije que llamó mi atención –aclaré elevando la voz. –y yo, ni siquiera sé su nombre…

-Estás sonrojado Sasuke, querido –bromeó Naruto haciendo gestos ridículos a los que Kiba se unió.

-Idiotas. –dije finalmente antes de levantarme para irme a mi habitación.

Antes de alcanzar mi habitación me detuve frente al baño por un minuto, me decidí a entrar, prendí la luz y observé mi rostro… no estaba sonrojado, el dobe me estaba tomando el pelo ¿Pero por qué lo dudé? Cerré la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Abajo Naruto y Kiba seguían riendo como idiotas.

Al día siguiente abordaría a la chica, decidí, tenía que ayudar en el laboratorio al profesor Orochimari a primera hora. Le preguntaría su nombre y por fin sacaría la duda de mí. A puesto que era tonta y superficial, eso era lo mejor que me podía pasar, así zanjaba el asunto de una vez por todas y nadie saldría herido.


	2. Chapter 3

_Holaa, bueno, aquí les traigo la actualización como prometí. Y responderé los rewies en general. Con respecto a lo de escribir en tercera persona, la verdad es que lo intenté p__**ero me acomodaba mucho más en primera persona**__, además así funcionan algunas cosas que tenía planeadas. _

_En este capítulo empieza el inicio del KakaSaku, no digo que vaya a entrar de lleno a que esos dos se den besitos xD pero en este capítulo se dará todo como para que Sakura y Kakashi se noten. También gracias por corregirme lo de Neji, al parecer mi Word tenía agregada al diccionario la palabra onee y la corrigió automáticamente, pero ya no sé como cambiarlo, si alguien pudiese decirme, no sé muy bien administrar todo luego de subir el capítulo. De todas formas lo aviso por aquí, solo es un error ortográfico xD_

_Entre otras cosas agradezco el apoyo de las lectoras constantes que siguen el fic y les gusta._

_Por cierto, no se me había ocurrido antes, pero debo hacer una aclaración sobre que Sasuke es un ayudante. Al menos en mi universidad, los alumnos de años superiores hacen ayudantías, a los cursos menores, para ganar dinero, lo que consiste es en hacerles clases de reforzamiento o, en este caso, también es el ayudante del profesor en las clases de laboratorio, como usaré términos de laboratorio y eso, creo que consideraré hacer un anexo para explicar, y si no entienden algo o no les cuadra la idea me lo dicen en los rewies y yo les aclaro._

_Sin mas preámbulo la actualización, espero no decepcionarlos!_

* * *

**Dudas.**

**Sasuke:**

Descuidada e increíblemente torpe, así era la muchacha en la que me había fijado, o mejor dicho, en la que había fijado mi atención, estoy seguro que son cosas muy distintas.

Jamás me había visto a mi mismo haciendo planes para cosas tan estúpidas como conocer el nombre y la personalidad de una chica, cuando ya estuve metido de fondo del asunto me di cuenta que quizás mis métodos no eran los mejores… Todo era demasiado molesto.

La chica pasaba una y otra vez una toalla por su largo y oscuro cabello, su mirada estaba pegada al piso, y sus mejillas mantenían ese constante sonrojo que al parecer era característico en ella. No habíamos cruzado palabras desde que habíamos salido del laboratorio. Todo ahí había sido un caos y, sinceramente, una perdida de tiempo.

La actividad que estábamos dirigiendo constaba de calentar sobre fuego un par de sustancias, la muchacha había trabajado perfectamente, lo acepto, pero en cuanto me acerqué a ella y su compañero de trabajo, su actitud cambió drásticamente, balbuceaba constantemente y toda la sangre de su cuerpo subió hasta su rostro, en su estado de hiperventilación, sin darse cuenta, su bata de laboratorio se incendio al hacer contacto con la llama del mechero Bunsen*. El ambiente en el laboratorio se congeló por un instante, mi compañera de ayudantía Tenten, de pronto chilló "la ducha de emergencia*" o algo por el estilo, entonces solo atiné a tomar a la chica, que estaba en shock, por los hombros y dirigirla al fondo de la habitación, allí, bajo la regadera, jalé la palanca y un chorro de agua helada cayó sobre nosotros, quitándonos el aliento, no vale la pena mencionar que no pude salir del camino del agua ya que la chica no hubiese puesto el agua a correr. Al menos no había gritado como una loca, era un alivio. El agua dejó de caer, ambos empapados y sorprendidos, nos miramos a los ojos, al parecer el agua la había hecho reaccionar.

-Lo-lo-o sie-nto mucho –logró articular –Yo-yo… no sé…

-Haz sido muy torpe –le reproché –y muy descuidada.

Mis palabras le pesaron, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus particulares ojos. _Genial_, pensé, _es una llorona._

Pronto estuvimos fuera, sentados en la sala de espera de la facultad de ciencias, secando nuestro cabello y ropas.

¿_Qué joder estás haciendo Sasuke Uchiha?_ Me pregunté: _estupideces, _era la única palabra que se me venía a la mente. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo con una chica que ni siquiera conocía su nombre y que solo me metía en problemas, era torpe y apenas podía decir un par de palabras sin tartamudear. Definitivamente había sido una atracción física, era linda, tenía rasgos casi angelicales, tenía curvas, ¡joder si! Pero todo eso no pasaría a más, el intento de conocerla había sido un fracaso, por un momento pensé que estaba haciendo mal las cosas, pero su actitud también me hartaba.

Estaría realmente feliz de decirle a Naruto que solo había sido una debilidad en el momento, la chica no valía la pena.

Se removió incomoda a mi lado, pronto noté, por el rabillo del ojo, que me estaba mirando, le devolví la mirada, me la sostuvo por una fracción de segundo antes de que el tono rojo de su rostro se incrementara, _totalmente predecible_, ¿Es qué no sabía nada más que desviar la mirada y sonrojarse? Joder.

-Yo-yo fui muy torpe, siento haberte quitado tu tiempo –dijo al fin, luego de un largo e incomodo silencio.

-Pues si que lo haz hecho –solté entre dientes.

Nuevamente un incomodo silencio, su mirada estancada en sus convers color negro, se veía increíblemente hermosa con el flequillo dispersado, le daba un aspecto más salvaje que lo común. _Que dilema Sasuke Uchiha, te atrae la chica mas torpe, pero tus principios te impiden fijarte 100% en alguien que no cumpla con tus gustos psicológicos, la superficialidad no es una opción para ti. _

_Hay que olvidarse de esa chica, ni siquiera vale la pena saber su nombre._

Me levanté, debía irme, tenía clases durante toda la tarde ese día, no podía seguir perdiendo mi tiempo. Le dirigí una escueta mirada, intentando no transmitirle ninguno de mis pensamientos sobre ella. Increíblemente me sostuvo la mirada, una sonrisa nerviosa cruzó fugazmente por sus labios.

-Debo irme –le dije – no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo, solo me metes en problemas, en realidad eres problemática.

Acepto que lo dije sin pensarlo, más tarde me sentí un poco culpable por haber descargado mi frustración con ella. Ella no sabía nada sobre la lucha que había en mi mente por su culpa, y a pesar de que su aparición había causado tanta confusión en mí, definitivamente no era su culpa, todo estaba en mi mente.

Ella frunció el seño, acto que me sorprendió gratamente, en todas las imágenes sobre ella que tenía almacenadas en mi cabeza, en ninguna expresaba más emoción que el nerviosismo y la ansiedad.

Me di vuelta para dirigirme a la salida, levanté una mano en señal de despedida sin mirar hacia atrás, di un par de pasos antes de que su suave voz me detuviera.

-Uchiha-san –me llamó, su voz sonaba inusualmente segura –si-si… si usted cree que soy solo una molestia… no-no se vuelva a acercar a mí.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré –sentencié.

-o-

**Sakura:**

Había visto pasar a Lee en su moto junto a Hinata, y yo que contaba con que él me llevara a casa, sobretodo porque la lluvia empezaba a caer ese día justo cuando mis clases habían acabado y yo no cargaba paraguas.

Suspiré y me senté en los escalones del edificio de la escuela de medicina, los cuales estaban protegidos bajo techo. En el mejor de los casos podría esperar a que la lluvia se apaciguara y podría correr al estilo Usain Bolt* hasta llegar al departamento.

Saqué mi smarthpone con el fin de que me diera una rápida y tonta diversión que hiciera pasar más rápido el tiempo. Realmente la tecnología y las redes sociales no me volvían loca, pero últimamente eran útiles para contactarme con mis amigos y familia que se hallaban en mi ciudad de origen. Inicié sesión en Facebook, unos segundos después la opción "Inicio" mostraba un sin fin de noticias que me invitaban a perder el tiempo por horas y horas en asuntos que, probablemente, me interesaban un bledo el 80% de ellos. Acepté unas cuantas solicitudes de amistad de mis nuevos compañeros de clase, entre ellos mi reciente amiga Ino Yamanaka. Paseé por su biografía en Facebook para matar el rato, en la mayoría de sus fotos salía realmente hermosa y los "me gusta" y comentarios sobre su belleza le llovían, me pregunté que sentiría ella y todas las personas que necesitaban ese tipo de aprobación en las redes sociales, no le di mayor importancia al asunto y volví al "Inicio".

La lluvia no se detenía. El universo no se compadecía de mi precaria situación de estudiante universitaria sin auto.

"Neji Hyuga tiene una relación con Tenten Ama" leí, seleccioné la publicación y volví a leer dos veces más en voz alta, totalmente incrédula: _Neji Hyuga tiene una relación con Tenten Ama. _El enunciado era acompañado por dos fotos, en las que se les podía ver juntos, ella era una chica linda, de sonrisa amplia y cabello castaño, Neji se veía muy cómodo a su lado. Apreté los labios y me pregunté si quería llorar… la respuesta fue no. Lo que no quería decir que no estuviera triste o decepcionada, antes tenia que ordenar mis pensamientos.

Conocía a Neji desde que conocí a Hinata, o sea, muchos años. Él era 3 años mayor que nosotras y siempre lo había admirado. Era llamado el "genio Hyuga" en sus tiempos de instituto, increíblemente prometedor, guapo, inteligente, y su cabello era mejor que el de muchas chicas, incluyéndome. ¿Qué sentía por él? Era confuso, no cabía duda sobre mi atracción física por él, además de que siempre intentaba superarme para impresionarlo… ¿Pero quería un romance con él? No lo sabía… de todas formas, la publicación que acababa de leer en Facebook, me había hecho reflexionar y había lanzado mis esperanzas amorosas con él a un pozo muy hondo y muy negro.

-No pasa nada –murmuré para mi misma, consiente del temblor en mi voz.

-Si esperas a que la lluvia se apacigüe entonces estarás aquí hasta el anochecer –una voz masculina me devolvió a la realidad.

Primero pude ver sus zapatos formales y su pantalón negro, luego elevé la mirada y me percaté de quien era, mi profesor de Anatomía y fisiología, Kakashi Hatake, el guapísimo profesor Hatake… Sentí mi cara arder de inmediato.

-¿Usted lo cree Kakashi-sensei? –dije para disimular el vacio que había dejado en mi mente la imponente presencia de mi profesor.

-Deberías estar más atenta al pronostico del tiempo.

-Tiene razón.

Una larga pausa incomoda, se sentó a mi lado y dio un gran suspiro que denotaba cansancio.

-Eres muy buena –dijo de pronto –para estar en primer año sabes mucho, pude ver tu prueba de diagnóstico y estaá bastante adelantada, Sakura Haruno ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza, totalmente sorprendida. El profesor más guapo de medicina me estaba felicitando. No pude evitar pensar en las muchas ganas que siempre había tenido de que un superior tan admirable reconociera mi esfuerzo. Puede que no subiera fotos provocativas a instagram para conseguirlo, pero lo hacía y lo necesitaba como cualquier otra persona, mi método era distinto solamente.

-Yo… estudio muy duro, además me interesa mucho la medicina, desde pequeña.

El profesor asintió con la cabeza, mirando a la nada de manera pensativa. Su perfil era lo más perfecto que había visto en rostros de hombres, y aunque la mitad de su cara estaba oculta bajo una mascarilla -había contraído una fuerte gripe -bajo esta se hacía notar su excepcional complexión ósea.

-Te puedo llevar si gustas –ofreció, sorprendiéndome aún más, mi mandíbula pudo haber tocado el piso –puedo acercarte a tu casa, yo ando en mi auto.

-¡No, no es necesario que se moleste! –exclamé, empezaba a hiperventilar –no quiero molestarlo.

-No es molestia, además me gustaría hablar con una alumna tan buena como tú.

No tuve de otra que aceptar.

* * *

Les habrá parecido corto el capitulo, porque a mí si, pero bueno :p

Quizás odien la actitud que Sasuke tomo, pero les adelanto que pronto se arrepentirá jejeje y que se dará cuenta que a pesar de que es tímida hinata es determinada y muy interesante.

Bueno, ya saben, pueden dejar rewies con sugerencias, comentarios, expresando su agrado o desagrado, sobretodo para criticar a Sasuke jajaja.

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en la proxima conti.

anexo de términos:

Mechero bunsen:

Ducha de emergencia: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQrleal_qYkEgzZQzTdwssAJ4w2FDByB2Kx0Xyz5o7koTIToKhp

Usain Bolt: atleta super hiper mega rápido, tengo entendido que es el mejor del mundo.


	3. Chapter 4

**Rituales de la vida.**

**Hinata:**

Lee se asomó desde la cocina –donde preparaba la cena –con una expresión que yo definiría como emoción/felicidad/ganas de llorar. Sakura no se sorprendió demasiado al verlo, simplemente le sonrió y levantó el pulgar hacia su dirección, Lee salió disparado a abrazarla mientras farfullaba sobre la hermosa juventud, amigos y belleza.

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia mí aún manteniendo la sonrisa.

–¿Y qué dices Hinata-chan? ¿Irás?

Lo medité seriamente. Sakura había llegado con la noticia de que al día siguiente habría una gran fiesta de bienvenida a los de primer año. Sabía que mi amiga quería divertirse y distraerse, después de la noticia de Neji y su novia había estado actuando extraña y hasta forzada a verse fuerte, aunque en el fondo yo sabía que se sentía mal. Debía acompañarla a esa fiesta, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

_¿Y por ti Hinata Hyuga?_ Pensé, Bueno, _¿No era yo quién quería vivir experiencias nuevas? Esta es mi oportunidad._

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza. De inmediato Lee comenzó a hacer escándalo.

–Somos tres jóvenes y atractivos universitarios que disfrutarán del fuego de vida. Hay que vivir. Somos más ardientes que el sol.

Reí divertida, luego tomé mi mochila y me dirigí a mi dormitorio para repasar las lecciones de química.

–¡Te llamaremos cuando la cena esté lista –me avisó Sakura gritando desde la cocina.

-o-

No podía abotonar en el pecho la blusa que me había prestado Sakura para que fuera a la fiesta, dijo que le asentaría a mis curvas pero ni siquiera podía cruzar sobre mi pecho. Me cubrí avergonzada, yo no era tan delgada como mi amiga.

–Sa-sakura-chan… –la llamé. Ella se asomó hacía mi habitación y de inmediato supo el motivo de mi llamado, sus ojos se abrieron como plato, bajé la mirada avergonzada y sintiendo como el calor subía por mis mejillas.

Sakura me observó con gesto comprensivo.

–Bueno, usa la camiseta que gustes. –sonrió.

Decidí usar una blusa de gasa, color azul, que mi hermana Hanabi me había regalado para mi cumpleaños hace un año, era un tanto transparente pero pensé que estaba bien para la ocasión. Conservé los skinny jenas que Sakura me había prestado, pensé que sería bueno un cambio en mi vestimenta.

Tomé mi chaqueta de cuero, bolso y salí de mi habitación.

En medio del living se encontraba Lee luciendo un extravagante traje de frac, con corbata de lazo incluida. Hacía pose en frente de Sakura, preguntándole si se veía guapo. Sus cejas se movían tanto que parecían tener vida propia.

Reí por lo bajo. –Lee-kun, la fiesta no es de gala… solo es casual.

Sakura asintió de acuerdo conmigo, una sonrisa divertida adornaba su rostro.

–Te ves muy guapo Lee, pero mejor vete a cambiar ese traje por algo más… normal –añadió.

Lee salió del departamento con la cabeza gacha y lloriqueando sobre lo difícil que era estar a la moda.

–Te… ves muy bien Sakura-chan –la alagué. Era verdad, llevaba un vestido casual color jade, que hacía resaltar muy bien sus ojos.

Salimos a la calle, quedamos de tomar un taxi que llegaría en cualquier momento. Lee ya se había cambiado por una camiseta verde normal, unos blue jeans normales y una chaqueta de cuero normal. _Al fin nos vemos todos lo suficientemente normales_, pensé.

Me sentía extraña en una situación así. Toda mi vida había seguido las reglas de Hiashi y quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso siempre, lo que a él le parecía correcto fue lo correcto para mí por muchos años, en parte porque mi autoestima estaba destrozada por los rechazos amorosos que había experimentado, y por otra parte estaba muy concentrada en mis estudios con el fin de quedar en la Universidad y poder convertirme en la mejor investigadora. Me costó mucho darme cuenta que para lograr el éxito y las grandes cosas en la vida no tenemos porqué privarnos de diversiones, como siempre me había dicho Hiashi y mi primo Neji.

Lamentaba desobedecer así a mis seres queridos pero, tal como decía Lee, _soy joven y debo vivir experiencias como estas, aprovechar el fuego y atractivo de mi juventud. _Jamás diría algo así en voz alta, pero podía pensarlo, lo otro se lo dejaba a mi particular amigo de cejas frondosas.

Los bajos de la música resonaban hasta 3 calles antes de llegar al local donde se llevaba acabo la fiesta. Cuando entramos la música electrónica me envolvió por completo, el bajo resonaba en mis entrañas como si la música se colara entre mis oídos y se condujera por mis vasos sanguíneos hasta cada extremo de mi cuerpo. Era una extraña pero revitalizadora sensación.

Me mordí el labio, respiré hondo y seguí a los chicos hasta una meza desocupada. Hacía el lado derecho se encontraba la pista de baile, y como en una película de adolescentes de los años 90, allí arriba, sobre todas esas cabezas que se movían al ritmo de la música, una bola de discoteca giraba lanzando destellos hacía todas partes, unos focos refulgían enviando luz intermitente, que cambiaba de color.

Observé maravillada las luces deslumbrantes y toda la gente bailando como si no hubiera un mañana, podía distinguir pulseras y collares que fosforecían con luces de neón.

–¿Acaso tu amiga jamás había visto una fiesta? –fue un grito en medio de toda la música. Sin darme cuenta una amiga de Sakura había llegado a acompañarnos, una rubia altiva y de grandes ojos celestes.

Me sonrojé por su comentario, me sentí pequeña y cohibida porque lo que decía era verdad.

Sakura le pegó un codazo en las costillas y me miró esbozando una sonrisa compasiva.

Lee que había ido por unas bebidas llegó poniendo los vasos sobre la mesa. Su atención se posó en la atractiva amiga de Sakura y tomándo sus manos, con ojos ardiendo en fuego, le pidió que bailara con él. La expresión de la rubia fue predecible, extrañada, algo asustada y divertida finalmente. Se negó las primeras tres veces pero luego accedió, Lee la arrastró hacía la pista de baile rápidamente.

–¡Sakura-chaaaan! No me dejes sola con éeeeel! –gritó la pobre chica.

Mi amiga se levantó y me lanzó una mirada que pedía disculpas, asentí con la cabeza, y ella corrió hacía los otros dos. Vi como se perdían entre la gente mientras Lee ejecutaba extraños pasos de bailes ochenteros.

Me dediqué a observar a mi alrededor, me sentía fuera de lugar, no quería arrepentirme abiertamente, pero en el fondo de mi ser prefería estar en mi habitación rodeada de mis peluches de felpa y de los libros de ciencia.

Sacudí mi cabeza, una de los grandes planes para ese año era conocer el mundo que mi padre me había prohibido, no era un acto de rebeldía, no pretendía beber alcohol y drogarme hasta la intoxicación, pero quería demostrarme a mí misma que habían cosas que no eran tan malas como las pintabas los adultos, y que incluso eran actividades necesarias en mi vida.

Revolví mi bebida y la tomé a pequeños tragos. Cuando los chicos volvieran quizás bailaría con ellos… _a quién engaño, lo único que sé bailar es el vals y eso no se baila en fiesta de este tipo._

–Disculpa –una voz aterciopelada interrumpió mis cavilaciones sobre mis tristes dotes de bailarina –¿cómo es que una chica como tú está sola aquí?

Un rubio imponente se acercó a mí y tomó asiento a la meza en el puesto donde antes había estado Lee.

Una brillante y dorada cabellera iba recogida en una coleta de manera casual, unos mechones rebeldes caían sobre su rostro cubriéndole parcialmente el ojo izquierdo. Era atractivo… daba la impresión de ser un estudiante de intercambio desde Europa.

Tragué saliva nerviosa.

–¡Ho-ho-holaa...! –la sangre se acumuló en mis capilares faciales.

El chico sonrió dejando ver una hermosa hilera de dientes perfectos.

–Que tierna eres, como un ángel –sonreí incomoda –Soy Deidara.

–¡So-o-soy Hi-na-Hinata! –logré decir atropelladamente.

Extrañamente yo debía gritar por sobre el sonido de la música para ser escuchada, sin embargo él se limitaba a hablar normalmente, pues tenía una voz fuerte, firme y varonil. Me sentía completamente cohibida.

Mis ojos desmesuradamente abiertos lo hicieron reír, yo reí junto a él debido a los nervios.

–Te ves muy nerviosa e incómoda –me dijo acercándose a mí oído para susurrar. Tragué saliva e intenté calmar mi repentina taquicardia.

Alargó su gran mano y tomó la mía cuidadosamente, miré el acto casi pasmada.

Era un chico guapo, que se acercaba a mí de la nada y me decía que parecía un ángel. Y yo jamás había vivido cosas así, me pregunté si era normal que ese tipo de interacciones se dieran en estas situaciones.

Su mano estuvo al menos 10 segundos más sobre la mía, entonces sentí que algo pequeño caía en mi palma, luego con su propia mano cerró la mía formando un puño.

Lo miré a su ojo descubierto y él sostuvo mi mirada.

–Nos divertiremos mucho, estarás muy feliz –Se levantó y tomó mi mano libre para dirigirme. Dude un segundo, no quería ir con un extraño.

Entonces otra persona intervino, su suave mano blanca, como la nieve, se posó sobre la del rubio y la mía -que permanecían juntas –deshaciendo el agarre. Bajé mi mano lentamente, en el fondo me sentí feliz, no hubiese sabido como salir de esa situación.

–No creo que a ella le gusten ese tipo de cosas, Deidara –el hombre a quién permanecía la voz se acercó más a mí, entonces pude verlo.

Me sentí tonta en un principio porque lo confundí con otra persona, su piel pálida como el papel, el cabello negro y su oscura mirada evocaron en mi mente la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha, pero no era él, era otro chico.

–Mejor vete con tus mujerzuelas –insistió el nuevo individuo.

Deidara chasqueó la lengua y con una mirada de desprecio dirigida por encima del hombro, se perdió entre la animada masa.

–No debes recibir ni tragos y nada de extraños –me aconsejó el chico. Asentí triste y avergonzada. Tomó mi mano y extrajo lo que sea que Deidara haya puesto en ella, lo guardó en su bolsillo y me miró con reproche.

_Eres tan tonta._

Luego, inesperadamente su dura expresión cambió a una suave sonrisa, se sentó junto a mí y me miró con expectación.

–¡¿Y bien? ¿Por qué tan sola?!

Abrí levemente la boca formando una mueca. _¿Otro loco?_ Pensé.

–¡Estoy con mis amigos! –grité sobre la música –¡Ellos están bailando!

Noté como me era mucho más fácil hablar con ese nuevo chico, a diferencia del extraño rubio de antes en quién había percibido un aura atemorizante.

–¡Disculpa! –gritó él, su voz era suave pero masculina de igual manera –¡Mi nombre es Sai! ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

–¡Soy Hinata! –mi voz sonó extremadamente chillona justo en el momento en que la canción que había de fondo se detuvo. La coloración rojo era predominante en mi rostro esa noche.

La risa de Sai se escuchó cálida y limpia.

–¿No-no… no eres un loco, verdad? –inquirí algo incómoda.

La expresión de Sai cambió una fingida indignación.

–Puedo ver tu brasier, es negro –soltó de pronto.

–¿Q-qu-eque? –me atraganté con las palabras, ¡Qué clase de héroe era ese que andaba mirando ropa interior por ahí!

–Lo-lo siento –tartamudeó, lo miré extrañada, parecía bastante seguro de sí, ¿Estaba tartamudeando? –No soy bueno con las normas sociales.

Suspiré.

–Ya veo –en el fondo me sentía identificada con eso, yo tampoco era buena en situaciones sociales.

Lo miré comprensivamente y le dí una oportunidad para conversar. No perdía nada, ya sabía que no intentaría hacerme beber algo, y hasta ahora solo había hecho una inapropiada observación que por lo demás, era cierta, la blusa era transparente después de todo.

–…Y entonces la profesora se desmayó cuando vio que había dibujado un hombre con un pene evidentemente erecto, luego de eso llamaron a mis padres a una reunión con la directora. –finalizó Sai después de un rato de contarme su historia sobre porqué había sido expulsado de tantos colegios. Al parecer el chico tenía talento con el arte pero una extraña fijación por dibujar personas desnudas, cabe destacar que tenía solo 10 años.

Asentí incómoda, me estaba riendo pero… era extraño.

–¿Te estoy incomodando cierto? Esa expresión tuya denota molestia, lo leí.

Negué fervientemente, en parte no quería que me dejara sola.

–Bailemos, ahora que la música se ha calmado. –propuso impulsivamente.

Puse atención a la música de fondo, efectivamente hace un rato habíamos estado hablando a gritos y gradualmente ya estábamos conversando a volumen normal. En la pista de baile un montón de parejas que abrazas se movían de un lado a otro al ritmo de un lento de los años 80.

–Si quieres no te tomaré de la cintura –insistió Sai –quiero por fin completar el ritual de baile con una hembra.

–Habla como un biólogo… –murmuré para mi misma.

–He visto muchos documentales de Animal planet, si a eso te refieres. –sonrió.

Nos introdujimos entre las personas que se movían lentamente de izquierda a derecha. Sai me tomó una mano y con la otra libre la puso tras mi espalda.

–Algunos bailan abrazados –explicó –tú tendrías que poner tu cabeza en mi pecho, pero no quiero incomodarte, así es suficiente. Lo leí en internet.

Asentí sonriente.

Tener 18 años para hacer este tipo de cosas me hizo sentir pena de mí misma _¿En qué agujero me había metido yo a los 15 años mientras todos bailaban lentos en los bailes del instituto? No quería responder esas preguntas_… de todas maneras no me arrepentía de haber pasado tantos años con la nariz metida en los libros, sin eso no hubiese podido llegar a la Universidad ni haber ido a la fiesta donde había conocido a Sai. Sin duda no vale la pena arrepentirse, el punto está en no rendirse antes de haberlo intentado, nunca sé es tan viejo para hacer algo…

Los ojos de Sai me sostenían la mirada intensamente, estaba segura que probablemente había leído, en internet o en un libro, que eso debía hacerse mientras se bailaba así . Su expresión era bastante compleja, sentí la enorme necesidad de bajar la mirada apenada. Inspiré hondo y le sostuve la mirada con nuevo ánimo, le dediqué una tímida sonrisa que él correspondió con un guiño.

–Tus ojos son muy particulares, jamás había visto algo así –habló antes de que yo hiciera algo en respuesta a su guiño.

–Son de familia –respondí.

Era la segunda persona que se dirigía abiertamente a mis ojos, la mayoría se callaba porque pensaba que era una falta de educación, sinceramente a mí no me incomodaba.

Seguimos moviéndonos lentamente en medio del tumulto, intenté divisar a mis amigos pero no lo logré, la única cara conocida que había visto era de algunos compañeros de clase y ni sabía su nombre.

.

.

.

–Creo que debo irme ya –dijo Sai después de un largo rato.

Asentí satisfecha. No había sido una noche decepcionante después de todo. A pesar de que no había podido seguirle el ritmo a mis amigos, había conocido a un chico muy agradable aunque algo extraño…

Sai me atrajo sacándome de la multitud, justo fuera lo esperaba un chico rubio, acompañado de un moreno, ambos al parecer levemente ebrios.

–Aquí estás Sai –habló el risueño rubio –ahora solo falta el Teme.

–¡Saaai! –gritó el moreno –quién pensaría que tú… ¡tú conseguiste una chica antes que yo!

Sonreí incomoda.

–Por favor no le miren los pechos, eso hace sentir incómoda a las mujeres –añadió Sai sin siquiera pestañear.

Me cubrí el pecho disimuladamente con los dos brazos y sin siquiera despedirme corrí a la mesa.

–¿Dónde estabas Hinata-chan? –chilló Sakura –Lee debe andar búscandote como loco, pensamos que te habían secuestrado.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo, recordando.

Había aprendido uno de los _rituales humanos._

* * *

_Estaba totalmente bloqueaaadaaa! lo juro xD me costó mucho pensar, tenía un montón de situaciones posibles en mi mente y ninguna podía dignarme a plasmar decentemente en la hoja blanca del word._

_Es 24 así que espero que todos los consideren como un regalo navideño :D es lo único que puedo ofrecerles, y lamento si no les gusta T_T_

_Espero que hayan captado la intención de este capitulo (el cual me decidí a escribir para demostrar algo) A pesar de que se nombró a Sasuke fue poco y Hinata tenía sus pensamientos en ella misma, en otro lado, menos en el Uchiha, ¿Y alguien tan cercano a Sasuke haciendo que se divierta? ¿Como se lo tomará Sasuke cuando sepa? _

_En definitiva, las cosas se acaban de poner dificiles para nuestro querido Sasuke, porque Hinata tiene sus propias preocupaciones y no piensa en él todo el tiempo como a él le gustaría. Puede que él diga que ya no le interesa nada de ella pero algo pasará... a**lgo que lo devolverá a la batalla, esta vez contra su extraño compañero de casa, eso se viene en el próx capitulo, ya lo decidi.**_

**A **proposito, me costó mucho manejar a Sai, sé que tiene pocas habilidades sociales y dice lo que se le viene a la mente, espero que les haya gustado la forma en que lo hice y que no lo tomen demasiado Ooc. Sé que el SaiHina es extraño, pero bueno, lo normal se lo dejamos al mangaka o no?

Espero no haberlas decepcionado.

Y ya saben, su opinión en los rewies me sirve de mucho y me motiva a mejorar :D


	4. Chapter 5

**Debo reconocer que la inspiración no me ha ayudado del todo estos días y que el capitulo de esta ocasión no está ni cerca de ser lo que quería**, sé que prometí actualizar más seguido, pero creo que me he metido en un lio bien grande al narrar en primera persona con Sasuke, es un personaje dificil de manejar, he intentado hacerlo engreído y serio, como es él, pero creo que nunca puedo terminar de poner su esencia al 100% aunque me gusta mucho como personaje.

**Por eso mismo he decidido que actualizaré más seguido pero con capitulos cortos, de máx 2000 palabras, tendrán cap casi todas las semanas pero habrán más porque la historia ira transcurriendo bien fragmentada.**

Desde ahora en adelante iré poniendo los detalles, recuerdos, etc de porque el destino de Sasuke y Hinata está unido y porqué, y como se volverá a unir aunque a Sasuke le cueste.

**Por favor, si no te gusta Sasuhina o cualquier pareja que esté aquí no tiene caso que vengan a leer y comentarme que el sasuhina o kakasaku es imposible y que no les gusta, todos sabemos que naruhina y sasusaku es canon pero no por eso dejaré de escribir de mis parejas crack favortitas, para eso está la libertad de los fanfics, en fanfiction no hay parejas prohibidas.**

Para los que piden KakaSaku, ya pondré más sobre ellos, paciencia, primero tengo que acomodar el terreno para que vayan ocurriendo los hechos mas Sasuhina de la historia, además cabe destacar que en el summary se aclara que la pareja principal es SasukexHinata.

**Otra cosa, no comprendo eso de dar follow y fav a la historia si yo no sé si la leen ¿Qué quiere decir eso? les gusto o no les gusto el cap? como sabré sus opiniones? En serio sería bueno leer sus opiniones y sugerencias sobre el fic si es que lo leen, uno se molesta en escribir una historia y la sube con ansias de recibir retroalimentación de parte de los lectores pero al menos yo no sé como interpretar que le den solo follow y fav, me pregunto ¿les gustara? ¿seguiran leyendola? En fin, pido más opiniones si son realmente lectores constantes.**

* * *

**Revelación, ya nada es como antes.**

**Sasuke.**

—_Solo tienes que preparar un buffer pH 7,4 —anuncié mirándola con suspicacia. Si quería entrar al club de ciencias debía pasar pruebas, muchas habían sido las chicas que habían intentado entrar para estar cerca de mí, muchas no pasaban porque no sabían absolutamente nada de química._

_La chica asintió y se dispuso a examinar todos los reactivos que había dejado en la mesa. Trabajaba con naturalidad y rapidez. _

—_¿Qué edad tienes? —lo pregunté sin pensar, pero es que la chica se veía demasiado joven para estar ahí._

—_15 —respondió con una voz suave._

_Asentí con la cabeza. La joven se veía mucho menor, era pequeña y menuda, su cabello corto acrecentaba la redondez de su rostro, si bien su cara le hacía parecer más joven no supe saber si su cuerpo también, pues llevaba ropa unas 3 tallas más grandes, aún así pude notar la delgadez de su figura._

_Estuvimos alrededor de 15 minutos mientras ella trabajaba midiendo el volumen de los líquidos y demás. Me estaba aburriendo y mi estómago comenzó a rugir, carraspeé incómodo intentando disimular aquel sonido._

—_¿Por qué quieres entrar aquí…? —en ese momento me di cuenta que ni siquiera le había preguntado por su nombre, aunque no era de mi interés en un principio pues contaba con que no pasaría la prueba, no obstante ella estaba trabajando muy bien —¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

_Alzó sus extraños ojos opalinos hacia mí, un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas —So-soy Hinata Hyuga…y… quiero estar aquí, po-porque yo-yo… —la miré alzando una ceja indicándole que no tenía paciencia con eso —Yo quiero ser médico y… buscar la cura para el cáncer…_

_Con que era eso._

—_¿No crees que eso es una meta muy ambiciosa, Hyuga? —le cuestioné cruzándome de brazos, la niña estaba siendo muy soñadora._

—_Yo… yo no quiero que otros niños pa-pasen por lo mismo que yo pasé cu-cuando mi ma-madre…_

—_Ya entiendo —la detuve en seguida, pude notar la dificultad que tenía para hablar, además de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus extraños ojos, no quería ahondar en el pasado triste de una chica que acababa de conocer. —Te entiendo perfectamente —agregué —Yo también quiero algo parecido. Por cierto, estás dentro._

_Me miró con una extraña mezcla de emociones en su rostro que no supe identificar._

—_Aunque si ese es tu sueño, el mejor camino que puedes seguir es el de estudiar ciencias para ser una respetable científica. —asintió con la cabeza._

_Hangar 18 _sonó estridentemente inundando mi habitación, haciéndome despertar de golpe. Me desperecé en la cama y posé la vista fija en el techo de mi habitación. Había tenido un sueño/recuerdo de nuevo, no pasaba seguido, pero cada vez que pasaba me dejaba algo pensativo respecto a mi pasado y a las metas que me había planteado. Apagué el despertador.

—Hyuga Hinata… —murmuré para mí mismo, hace mucho tiempo que no soñaba con ella, me pregunté si había seguido sus sueños o por el contrario, se había rendido, de todas maneras, era increíble de mi parte estar viviendo con Neji Hyuga, su primo, y que aún así jamás me haya dignado a preguntarle sobre su prima… Me gustaba guardarme ciertos pensamientos solo para mí y no me considero una persona que viva en el pasado.

Eran las 7 de la mañana de un día sábado, de todas formas estaba tan atareado con la ayudantía y mis propios estudios que debía usar los fines de semana para ponerme al día con todo. Tomé la montaña de informes que pertenecían a los novatos, los revisaría mientras tomaba desayuno, al menos estaría solo, Naruto y los demás probablemente dormirían hasta el medio día después de la fiesta de bienvenida de los de primer año. También había asistido pero mi retiré a una decente para no perder horas de sueño, tampoco es como si me hubiese estado divirtiendo mucho…

Los informes de los novatos eran realmente malos, a este paso estaba seguro que tendría que hacerle clases complementarias de Química a más de la mitad de la clase, suspiré derrotado cuando leí como habían nombrado el CO2 como un elemento de la tabla periódica.

—Idiotas —murmuré para mí mismo, luego le di otro trago a mi café.

Di gracias a Kami-sama porque solo me quedaban 2 años más ahí y al fin podría entrar de lleno a la investigación, probablemente el laboratorio en el que trabajó Itachi me contrataría para continuar la investigación que mi hermano había dejado inconclusa, yo podría terminarla, de eso estaba seguro.

Sai entró en ese momento a la cocina, donde yo aún desayunaba y trabajaba a la vez, no lo saludé, sin embargo, cuando levanté la mirada él me sonrió con la mirada, estaba cargado de cajas y lienzos que probablemente tenían que ver con algún proyecto para la universidad. Volví a concentrarme en lo mío, Sai no me agradaba de por si, pero tampoco me desagradaba, su presencia me era completamente indiferente.

El café se terminó y estuve tentado a preparar más, no obstante no quería volverme una dicto a la cafeína, aunque esa adicción sonaba más elegante que otras…

Solo dos años más… la paciencia no era lo mío.

El lápiz que Sai utilizaba sonaba rasposo sobre su block, su rostro se veía serio y sus manos se movían ágilmente, no pude ver lo que dibujaba pero se veía muy concentrado. Rodé los ojos, los artistas perdiendo el tiempo…

—Sai, ese es el primer proyecto que piden en primer año —la voz de Naruto resonó chillona e imprudente como siempre, aún llevaba puesto su pijama y solo eran las 10 am, me sorprendí —vaya… vaya… —analizaba los bocetos del pelinegro —¿No crees que haz exagerado?

—No —fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

—Sasuke —levanté la mirada hacia el rubio —¿Recuerdas mi primer proyecto? ¿Era bueno, no es así?

—Nunca pude distinguir si era mujer o un hombre —mascullé, intentando no perder la concentración, la verdad es que no recordaba el proyecto del que Naruto hablaba.

—Teme.

Naruto siguió de pie observando como Sai trabajaba, yo por mi parte volví mi atención a los informes, me quedaban pocos, luego quizás tomaría un descanso y me dedicaría a mis estudios, no había mucho tiempo que perder.

—¿Esa es la chica de anoche? —la voz del idiota Inuzuka me sacó de mi concentración —¿Oye no crees que exageras? Ponle un poco más de ropa —con que Sai estaba dibujando desnudos.

—Pues es así como la recuerdo —se explicó Sai —Además creo que estoy intentando plasmar sus ojos más que otras cosas… no es mi culpa que su atención se desvíe hacía otro lado.

Naruto y Kiba rieron como energúmenos, yo bufé impaciente, hubiese sido mejor quedarme en mi habitación, no se podía vivir tranquilo en esa residencia con imbéciles tan grandes como ellos.

Cuando pensé que podría volver a mi labor, ya que Naruto y Kiba preparaban en silencio su desayuno, el Hyuga entró y con una expresión demasiado exagerada para mí gusto comenzó a gritar, ahogando palabras que al parecer iban dirigidas a Sai, y más que simple palabras eran acusaciones y amenazas.

—¡Eres un maldito pervertido! —Neji se lanzó sobre Sai en un arranque poco común en él. Sai se defendió como pudo —como te atreves maldito…

Los otros dos tomaron a Neji de cada brazo, pero como lo supuse, él era más fuerte que esos dos.

—Joder Sasuke —masculló el Inuzuka —ven a ayudarnos.

Suspiré pesadamente y me levanté, caminando lentamente a propósito. Si iban a arruinar mi concentración de esa forma entonces me molestaría en sacarlos de quicio.

—A ver, aver… —murmuré acercándome al block de dibujo de Sai, que al parecer era la manzana de la discordia.

Enmudecí.

Era mi alumna. La torpe. La de cabello largo y lacio, azabache como la noche.

Pero eso no fue todo. Estaba retratada con apenas su cabello cubriendo sus pezones, y su figura se veía exuberante en aquel dibujo. Se me descompuso el rostro, y aunque no me importaba en lo absoluto esa chica, me enfureció que Sai cambiara su dulzura por vulgar sensualidad.

—¡Como te atreves a retratar a Hinata-sama de esa manera! —la voz de Neji me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—¿La conoces Neji? —inquirió Naruto que parecía colgado de uno de los fuertes brazos del castaño.

—Es mi pequeña prima —gruñó intentando zafarse.

Santa mierda.

—¿Hinata… Hyuga? —pregunté, aunque no esperaba respuesta de nadie.

—Así es, al parecer todos la conocemos aquí —la voz de Sai sonaba como si nada, realmente ese sujeto no conocía a Neji Hyuga y su furia. —Me ha inspirado.

Observé el dibujo una vez más, esta vez fijándome en lo que Sai había mencionado, los ojos. Los mismos ojos que Neji pero con más inocencia y dulzura en ellos, ¿Cómo coño no lo había notado antes?

Sin embargo… Ella definitivamente no se veía como Hinata Hyuga… ella era una mujer hecha y derecha, una mujer con los ojos de la pequeña Hyuga.

Tragué saliva.

Ella probablemente me había reconocido, y aunque no hubiese sido así, mi nombre me hubiese delatado. Yo ni siquiera me había molestado en saber su nombre. Ni lo sospechaba.

Pero es que había cambiado tanto…

Caminé a grandes zancadas al montón de informes que se apilaban en la mesa de la cocina, los revolví frenéticamente buscando uno en especial.

Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga. Ahí estaba y yo ni siquiera lo había notado.

El puño de Neji contra la cara de Sai resonó en la cocina.

El genio Hyuga hizo pedazos el boceto. Yo solo le observé los ojos. Los inconfundibles ojos de los Hyuga y que yo no había reconocido…

.

.

.

La multitud frente a mí hizo que me desanimara, era increíble que tantos alumnos de primero no tuvieran idea sobre los conocimientos básicos de química, ¿Cómo joder habían ingresado a la universidad?

Me calmé y decidí comenzar con la lección, pregunté dudas específicas, pero los alumnos parecían tener miedo a preguntar como si mi presencia les incomodara. Pude ver los rostros con labios fruncidos, cejas alzadas y como murmuraban entre ellos.

Inconscientemente me encontré buscando los ojos de la Hyuga.

Justo al lado de un tipo con horribles y gruesas cejas se encontraba Hinata. Analicé su imagen, mucho más madura y femenina que cuando la conocí, su rostro antes redondo y aniñado era ahora mas alargado y de rasgos suaves. Su vestimenta seguía 3 siendo tallas mas grande -me pregunté que tan verídico era el retrato que había realizado Sai –y finalmente su cabello, antes corto como el de un chico había crecido lacio y brillante.

Sus ojos lucían más optimistas. Quizás por eso no la reconocí de inmediato, la Hinata Hyuga que había conocido hace 3 años atrás tenía una mirada más bien melancólica.

—¿Uchiha-san? —la voz de otra chica me llamó la atención, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. La identifiqué como Karin, quien había sido la primera en presentarse conmigo —¿Podría hacer el ejercicio 8?

Asentí con la cabeza. No obstante, los alumnos empezaban a murmurar y conversar entre ellos con un volumen cada vez mas alto.

Me aclaré la garganta —Los que no quieren estar en este curso pueden irse al paralelo con Tenten-san —anuncié. Detestaba las clases con tantas personas que ni siquiera podían guardar silencio.

No me sorprendió cuando más de la mitad de la clase comenzó a levantarse para dirigirse fuera, me mantuve calmado, intentando suprimir mi sonrisa de satisfacción. Enfoqué mi atención en Hyuga, quien se debatía entre levantarse o quedarse, a su lado su aparentemente amigo no se movía ni un poco, manteniendo su extraña mirada puesta en mí. Daba grima.

De pronto Hinata se levantó de su lugar, su compañero ni si quiera se perturbó y más bien le susurró algo antes que comenzara a bajar entre las mesas del auditorio. Caminé disimuladamente hacia la puerta de salida, apoyándome en el marco, actuando con despreocupación.

—Tanto tiempo, Hyuga —le susurré cuando pasó por mi lado, completamente sonrojada y con la vista clavada en el piso. Oí como tragó saliva, sonreí victorioso —Estás muy cambiada.

—Uchiha-san.

—¿No te gustan mis clases? —vi por el rabillo del ojo como sus hombros se tensaban y comenzaba a juguetear con sus dedos —al parecer no has cambiado tanto, sigues haciendo eso con tus dedos. Es tan molesto.

—Yo… yo…

—Creo que hay muchas cosas que contarnos ¿No crees?

—No —me volteé un tanto incrédulo pero lo disimulé bien, a pesar de que su mirada estaba desviada hacia un lado, sus palabras sonaban fuertes y decididas —Creo que no hay mucho que decir entre nosotros, Uchiha-san.

Asentí con la cabeza, volví a caminar hacia el centro del pequeño auditorio donde realizaba mi ayudantía de Química. Escuché sus zapatillas chirriar contra el suelo, pronto la vi subir de vuelta hasta volver a ocupar su puesto junto al pelinegro.

Quién entendía a Hinata.

Observé como la sala había quedado casi completamente vacía, la cantidad de alumnos había disminuido a solo 10 chicos, entre ellos la pelirroja de lentes, ella y Hinata eran las únicas mujeres.

—Bien, creo que deben poner especial atención a esto —indiqué desarrollando un ejercicio en el pizarrón —Sobre todo usted Hyuga, su informe apestaba.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata:** lamento la demora y espero que este cap te guste aunque esté cortito. Me alegro que te haya gustado Lee y Sai, son unos de mis personajes preferidos ye ncuentro que le entregan mucho humor a la serie cuando tienen sus momentos, por eso intenté captar su esencia y ponerla en mi fanfic.

**Sunny237:** gracias por aclararme que trabajé bien a Sai! estaba nerviosa porque pensé que me había quedado muy OoC. espero que la conti no te decepcione aunque este cortita.

**Hinasasu004:** aquí tienes mucho de Sasuke para que no lo extrañes jaja, Gracias por leer.

**Nina**: coincido con que SaiHina es bien rara, por eso no la trabajaré mucho. Sasuhina no suena tan inverosimil, sus personalidades se complementan aunque Kishimoto jamás los hizo interactuar. De todas maneras ahora que hay parejas canon la mayoria de las parejas en fanfiction se han vuelto imposibles, pero ese es el brillo de fanfiction que a pesar de las parejas y hechos oficiales, en nuestra imaginacion lo podemos cambiar. Y no te preocupes que no me molesta tu opinion, me han llegado realmente reviews que son bien haters y los sé identificar xD. Gracias por leer!

**Lexia Hatake Biersack Way:** Gracias por ser una lectora tan constante. Sai tambien es uno de mis personajes preferidos y creo que su extraño comportamiento me cautivo, sobretodo cuando hace sentir incomodo a Naruto. Lamento si no te gusta en las situaciones que pongo a ciertos personajes, no quiero rellenar con OoC y ya sabes, este fic se desarrolla en un mundo alternativo. KakaSaku vendrá más adelante así que ten paciencia, tengo que ajustar el terreno para que ciertas cosas pasen primero. Gracias por leer.

**Inestable universo:** Si leí ese Doujinshi, sin embargo no sé si fue terminado, ya que lo encontré en deviantart y ahí no encontré el final al menos, me encantó el estilo de dibujo de la autora. Te prometo que sasuke sentirá celos tarde o temprano, ten paciencia. Gracias por leer.

**Guest:** ya se viene Kakasaku, ten paciencia. Gracias por leer.

**Aamanda-Hyugaa:** A mi tambien me encanta/asusta Sai, es un completo loquillo xD Creo que el mayor fundamento de mi fic es el crecimiento de los personajes desde que se conocieron hace 3 años, sobretodo Hinata que busca crecer y dejar ciertos miedos atrás, Sasuke deberá darse cuenta que a pesar de que ella alguna vez lo quiso, pasó el tiempo y él ya no tiene el mismo poder sobre ella porque ella maduró y muucho. Muchas gracias por leer!

**Mitsuji Hitsagi:** Si extrañaste a Sasuke, aquí tienes doble ración de Sasuke (?) Muchas gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 6

**A la defensiva.**

**Hinata:**

La primera vez que me di cuenta que lo mío era la ciencia y que investigar para aportar logros a la sociedad era mi sueño, fue cuando conocí a Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, al cual él idolatraba y adoraba de una manera que me conmovió. Una vez que fui aceptada en el club de ciencias y conseguí la confianza de Sasuke, él me llevó al laboratorio en que su hermano trabajaba, ahí conocí a Itachi, quien me convenció finalmente a establecer mi sueño. Además de notar que su atractivo estaba muy por encima de cualquier otro hombre que haya conocido, y de que no pudiera dejar de tartamudear en su presencia, él me habló con toda naturalidad sobre su investigación, sobre una enfermedad poco conocida, sin cura y que era eventualmente mortal. En ese entonces conocía poco o nada la jerga de las personas de ciencia, sin embargo Itachi nos heredó –a Sasuke y a mí –un montón de conocimientos, que según él, debían ser entregado solo a aquellos que tenían el valor para dedicar su vida a ayudar a las personas desde las sombras, como lo hacían todos esos científicos que investigaban sobre tantas enfermedades mortales.

No volví a ver a Itachi Uchiha luego del incidente con Sasuke, y a decir verdad, hace bastante tiempo que no pensaba en él.

—Nuestro informe está bastante bien calificado Hinata-san —Shino Aburame me sacó de mis cavilaciones —¿Irá a la clase de Uchiha-senpai? No creo que realmente lo necesitemos.

Lo miré por un segundo algo aturdida, había olvidado casi completamente donde me encontraba, me pasaba cada vez que me hundía en mis recuerdos, el bullicio de la cafetería se fue haciendo cada vez mas alto y el plato con comida frente a mí seguía intacto.

—Yo… yo creo que es en parte gracias a ti, Shino-kun —respondí al fin —Debo ir, hay detalles que aún me cuesta comprender y Uchiha-senpai es muy bueno explicando.

No era del todo mi agrado asistir a las clases de reforzamiento con Sasuke, las cuales se llevaban a cabo una vez a la semana en el auditorio del Instituto de Ciencias de la Universidad, sin embargo la vida universitaria era difícil y más de lo que creí, llevaba al menos 2 meses ahí y había rendido ya exámenes de un nivel muy superior en comparación con los años de instituto, y a pesar de haberlos aprobado aún sentía que el ritmo de los profesores era mayor al que yo podía seguir para lograr entender todo. Sasuke Uchiha se había comportado distante y en el último tiempo, a pesar de que hizo evidente que aún me recordaba, me trataba como todos los demás –o sea mal –e incluso muchas veces me pareció que era un poco más estricto en su trato conmigo. Realmente me sentí estúpida al pensar que me daría un trato mas suave y familiar por el hecho de haber sido amigos en el pasado, si es que realmente él me había considerado su amiga…

—¿Hinata-chan? —Lee se había unido a nosotros en la mesa pero ni siquiera noté su llegada, un chico pelirrojo lo acompañaba —¿Irás con nosotros a la clase?

—Si… —respondí con un hilo de voz, intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo al saber que tenía nuevamente una clase con Sasuke y su distante, oscura y engreída mirada.

—Por cierto —añadió Lee con su típico buen ánimo impregnando su tono de voz —Él es Gaara, Gaara ella es Hinata.

—Mucho gusto Gaara-san —hice una pequeña reverencia desde mi lugar.

—Igualmente Hinata Hyuga.

—Yo no iré esta vez —anunció Shino. Todos nos despedimos de él y emprendimos una caminata en dirección al auditorio.

Faltaban 10 minutos para que la clase de reforzamiento empezara, aún así pude ver que Sasuke ya se encontraba en el auditorio, su flequillo rebelde proyectaba una sombra que ocultaba sus ojos, me sentí a salvo de ellos por un momento, su nariz estaba enterrada en un gran y grueso libro. En el salón se encontraba Karin, la otra chica de la carrera, pelirroja, hermosa, vanidosa y extremadamente segura de sí misma, no podía sino sentir una punzada de envidia cada vez que la veía.

—Lee-kun ¿Podrías explicarme esto? —le pedí a mi amigo una vez que nos posicionamos en nuestros lugares de siempre, en la quinta fila hacia arriba, esta vez Gaara se sentó junto a nosotros.

—No te preocupes Hyuga —escuché la voz de Sasuke que me hizo dar un respingo ¿Cómo me había escuchado desde su lugar? —Yo puedo explicarte, para eso estoy aquí.

Una vez el salón se llenó –solo éramos 10, pero en esa ocasión faltaba Shino -,Sasuke comenzó la clase explicando el ejercicio que yo le había preguntado anteriormente a Lee, a mí lado Gaara tomaba apuntes de vez en cuando, Lee prestaba atención frunciendo sus gruesas cejas y yo… bueno, me debatía en si era mi imaginación o Sasuke me estaba lanzando miradas demasiado pesadas.

—¿Entendiste todo? —inquirió Gaara, aprovechando que el Uchiha se había excusado de buscar un capitulo en especial en su gran libro.

Asentí con la cabeza, a pesar de que me inquietaba la presencia de Sasuke había decidido estar ahí y demostrar que ya no era la niñita débil que él había conocido y rechazado… En verdad quería demostrarle que me había repuesto y que ya nada de lo que tuviera que ver con él me afectaba, y aunque en ocasiones incluso a mí misma me costaba creérmelo y tenía que usar mis mejores dotes de actuación –que no eran muy buenos –para fingir que pasaba de su presencia totalmente.

El resto de la clase pasó normal, Sasuke explicaba, Karin hacia muchas preguntas para llamar su atención, Lee susurraba chistes malos que de todas maneras me hacían reír bajito y el Uchiha me lanzaba miradas de odio cada vez que eso pasaba, yo tapaba mi boca con ambas manos. Gaara nos observaba un tanto confundido.

—¿Te irás conmigo Hinata-chan? —inquirió Lee una vez salimos del auditorio.

—No, Sakura-chan y yo quedamos de ir juntas a estudiar en la biblioteca, ambas tenemos un examen importante esta semana.

—Yo también lo tengo… —murmuró Lee para si mismo —pero prefiero estudiar solo. Bueno, nos vemos en casa, lleguen a cenar.

Sonreí cuando vi perderse a Lee entre los estudiantes que caminaban por el campus. A pesar de que en un principio me parecía raro y me incomodaba, con el tiempo la relación entre los tres se fue afianzando y ya era casi una costumbre que Lee ayudara a preparar la cena a Sakura o a mí, además realmente era un buen estudiante y me ayudaba mucho con los estudios.

—¿Estás preparada para mañana? —la ronca voz de Gaara hizo que diera un repentino saltito en mi lugar, había olvidado la presencia del pelirrojo.

—Yo..yo-yo —de verdad la presencia de Gaara me estaba poniendo nerviosa, su mirada era demasiado inquisidora y penetrante.

—Lo tomaré como un si… Yo también me quedaré estudiando en la biblioteca ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?

—S-si, por supuesto Gaara-san.

Luego solo hubo silencio, jugué con mis dedos, incómoda, no sabía si Gaara me agradaba o no, lo había conocido hace muy poco, a pesar de que éramos compañeros era difícil reconocer a cada uno, éramos demasiados estudiantes de ciencias como para ponerse a gastar el tiempo en memorizar cada nombre y atribuirlo a su respectivo dueño. Los minutos pasaron y Sakura no aparecía, Gaara seguía a mi lado, derecho, impasible, yo en cambio movía los pies con ansiedad y comencé a trenzar un mechón de mi cabello, realmente envidié la paciencia y la estoicidad de mi compañero, estaba segura que me veía realmente patosa a su lado.

—¿Fuiste tú la que un día se incendió en medio del laboratorio? —preguntó de pronto con aquella seriedad inherente en su voz, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Pronto me sonrojé inevitablemente ¿Es qué todos sabían ya sobre ese incidente?

—Yo.. si —no supe porqué pero solté una risita tonta al recordar el incidente, luego la congoja reemplazo mi ánimo al recordar las duras palabras que Sasuke me había dicho y las que yo le dije también… El tiempo cambiaba a las personas y Sasuke y yo no éramos la excepción.

—Sabía que era mentira eso de que terminaste con el rostro deformado por las quemaduras —murmuró él mirando algún punto perdido en el horizonte.

Cuando realmente estaba por rendirme en mi espera e irme sola con Gaara, pude divisar a Sakura acercarse hacia uno de los edificios donde se impartían clases a los alumnos de Medicina, comencé a avanzar en su dirección, no obstante pronto me detuve al ver que no iba sola si no que la acompañaba un chico… o más que un chico era un hombre hecho y derecho. Si me preguntaran como clasificaría a su acompañante diría que no tendría clasificación de "atractivo" si no que mucho más que eso, solo había conocido a un hombre así de guapo y ese era Itachi Uchiha y él se encontraba solo en la clasificación de "ridículamente atractivos", ahora aquel hombre de cabellera plateada, porte elegante y varonil lo acompañaba en esa clasificación, definitivamente era alguien fuera de mis ligas… Trague saliva y noté como el calor subía por mis mejillas, llevé ambas manos para ocultar mi vergonzoso rubor. Supe de inmediato que no podía interrumpir a mi amiga, si yo estuviera con un hombre así caminando por la universidad hubiese odiado que alguien me interrumpiera.

—¿Es ella tu amiga? —preguntó Gaara a mi lado —Se ve un poco ocupada…

—Si —musité aún sin quitar los ojos de aquel hombre —Mejor vamos solos…

—Hatake —una voz a mis espaldas me hizo dar un respingo.

—Uchiha-senpai —murmuré a modo de saludo.

—Veo que haz caído en los encantos del Profesor Hatake, como todas las chicas de esta universidad.

—Yo…yo no… ¡No! —me llevé una mano a la boca por haber alzado tanto la voz, Sasuke me miró divertido.

—Bueno, pero al parecer tu amiga si.

—¿Aquel es el profesor Hatake? Es muy renombrado, lo imaginaba más como un anciano —comentó Gaara, Sasuke lo ignoró por completo.

—Sa-sakura-chan no es así —me atreví a decir, no recordaba que Sasuke fuese tan mal educado, fruncí el seño denotando mi molestia.

—Vaya Hyuga, cálmate, en serio estás cambiada… quien lo diría.

Gaara me lanzó una mirada significativa, asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a caminar hacia la biblioteca. A pesar de que en mi mente intentaba negarme a que Sasuke se hubiese convertido en alguien engreído y maleducado, en ese momento tenía que aceptar la realidad de la situación, también aceptar que muy en el fondo de mí tenía esperanzas de que nuestra relación pudiese haber sido la misma de hace 3 años, antes de que yo le dijera sobre mis sentimientos…

Si de algo estaba segura es que ya no veía a Sasuke Uchiha de esa manera.

En la biblioteca Gaara se sentó frente a mí en uno de los mesones que estaban desocupados, aquel lugar era el edificio más grande de la universidad, después de la cafetería, tenía tres grandes salas provistas de mesones con sus respectivas sillas para los estudiantes, también contaba con miles de libros que se podían pedir prestados.

—Iré por un libro Hinata-san ¿Quieres que traiga alguno en especial? —preguntó de pronto Gaara mientras se ponía de pie.

—Si… uno de biología estaría bien —vi al pelirrojo salir de la estancia. Suspiré con cansancio, últimamente había dormido muy mal pero si volvía al departamento probablemente me quedaría dormida sobre mis apuntes.

Saqué mi cuaderno de apuntes y proseguí a repasarlo con concentración, mis párpados pesaban y el silencio de la sala no hacía más que sugerirme que durmiera ahí mismo, en medio del lugar ignorando a todas las personas presentes…

—Olvidé decir que también vendría a estudiar aquí —Sasuke Uchiha. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojos, no tenía la suficiente seguridad en mí misma como para creer que su mirada ónix no me destartalaría ahí mismo, haciéndome hablar demás, evocando viejos y empolvados recuerdos.

Deslizó un vaso de café frente a mí.

—Gracias Uchiha-senpai —murmuré, concentrándome en el brebaje caliente frente a mí.

—Hmmp… como sea, te ves bastante mal.

—Imagino que usted… usted debe estar aún más cansado con sus estudios y la ayudantía —comenté, tomando el café y revolviéndolo lentamente. En ningún momento me atreví a dirigirle la mirada.

—No es tan difícil para mí.

Luego nos quedamos en silencio. Mentiría si dijera que no sentí nada, pero también lo haría si dijera que esa situación se sentía como años atrás, cuando los silencios estudiando eran cómodos y cálidos, y no sentíamos la necesidad de rellenar el momento con frases superfluas. En aquel momento moría por hablarle, preguntarle que había hecho esos 3 años, evocar viejos momentos juntos y aquellos escasos instantes en que alguna vez lo había visto sonreír.

—¿Cómo ha estado Itachi-san? —me atreví a preguntar cuando supe que no podría poner toda mi atención a mis apuntes de biología.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como sus hombres se tensaban, giré un poco mi cabeza para mirarlo con más atención, su vista estaba concentrada en algún punto en la nada, sus ojos expresaban algo que comprendí de inmediato: nostalgia de los días pasados, cuando pasábamos los fines de semana junto a su hermano quién nos ayudaba con los deberes del instituto cada vez que podía, estuve a punto de sonreír cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, le sostuve la mirada sintiendo como mi ritmo cardíaco aumentaba.

—Eso ya no es asunto tuyo, Hyuga —luego de decir eso volvió a enfocar su atención en el libro frente a él.

Si hubiese sido más intrépida y confiada le habría preguntado cual era su problema ¿Para qué hacía eso? Acercarse solo para decirme palabras hirientes que solo destruían mis últimas esperanzas de que la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos aún pudiese mantenerse intacta a pesar de los años. En cambio me limité a fruncir los labios y cerrar mis ojos para controlarme.

Sasuke Uchiha ya no era quién solía ser y eso me hizo sentir una inesperada tristeza, me sentí débil y estúpida ¿Por qué podía llegar y aparecer nuevamente destruyendo todos los avances que había hecho en mi vida después de su partida? ¡No podía permitírselo! Sentí como si él solo estuviera jugando conmigo, aprovechándose de los buenos recuerdos que yo guardaba de él.

—Hinata-san —la voz de Gaara nuevamente me hizo dar un respingo, su mirada se turnaba entre el Uchiha y yo, algo incómoda —¿No quieres tomar un lugar más cerca de los ventanales? —supe de inmediato que era una excusa para que me alejara de Sasuke, de seguro notó lo tensa de la situación ¿Tanto se me notaba que Sasuke hacía estragos en mi estado de ánimo?

—No, Gaara-san —respondí, pude ver como Sasuke nos observaba por el rabillo del ojo —Este lugar está bien.

No sabía que había pasado con Sasuke esos últimos 3 años, pero tenía la seguridad de que pase lo que pase no bajaría mi defensa frente a él, no le daría ese placer.

* * *

Sonará contradictorio este capitulo, pero si notan Hinata está ocultando toda la nostalgia que le trajo el regreso de Sasuke a su vida, e intenta adoptar una conducta indiferente hacia él.

Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué pasa por la mente de Sasuke? eso lo veremos en los siguientes capitulos, no crean que Sasuke es un hdp solo porque si xD está bien que se engreido y y bastante malhumorado pero no quiero convertirlo en un ogro, iré justificando de a poco su personalidad.

Añadí un leve KakaSaku jajaja ¿Realmente notaron mi idolatria hacia Kakashi e Itachi, ambos personajes me encantan y si, son ridiculamente atractivo según mi opinión (eso significa que su atractivo es casi irreal)

En fin, en serio lamento la demora, no vale la pena ponerme a justificar, y la verdad es que tengo dudas sobre la calidad del capitulo, como dije anteriormente serán mas cortitos y más cantidad de capitulos.

Espero no decepcionarlas, agradezco a los nuevos lectores que se han unido a este fic y también a los que han estado desde el inicio, en serio sus opiniones me dan animos e inspiración para seguir escribiendo e intentar transmitir buenos mensajes en este fanfic. Responderé reviews otro día, ahora creo que dormiré porque ya es tarde pero quería dejar el capitulo subido hoy.

Saludos y que estén muy bien, los amo por ser mis lectores constantes ^^


	6. Chapter 7

**Akamaru.**

**Hinata:**

Salí del aula al fin con aquella sensación de estar satisfecha con las respuestas que di en el examen, afuera Shino me esperaba, usaba sus gafas de sol a pesar de que el día está nublado, hace semanas ya que el otoño había empezado a hacer su aparición trayendo con el días nubosos, árboles dorados y brisas frías. Shino no dijo nada cuando me uní a él, es una persona muy particular, silencioso y sobrio, muy diferente de Lee, lo que me hace cuestionarme como puedo llevarme igual de bien con dos personas completamente opuestas. Dejé de lado aquellos pensamientos y seguí a Shino quien ya se había encaminado hacia la salida, al menos por el día no teníamos nada más que hacer en aquel lugar.

—Esperaré por Sakura-chan e Ino-san aquí —le dije cuando estuvimos en los grandes pilares de piedra que definían la entrada al campus universitario. Shino hizo una reverencia y masculló algo parecido a una despedida educada, le sonreí de vuelta y lo vi perderse calle abajo.

No esperé mucho tiempo cuando las dos chicas aparecieron en mi campo de vista, levantaron las manos en señal de saludo mientras se dirigían en mi dirección.

—Hinata-chan —habló mi amiga cuando salimos del campus —Haremos una reunión de chicas esta noche —Sakura e Ino intercambiaron miradas cómplices —vamos al Supermercado por comida.

—Pe-pero Sakura-chan… aún hay que estudiar mucho —musité desviando la mirada hacia la acera de en frente, aquel comentario sonó muy ñoño…

—Pero Hinata —Ino levantó su dedo índice por delante de ella, su uña estaba pintada del mismo tono que sus ojos celestes —Ya se acabaron los exámenes parciales, no tendremos exámenes en al menos un mes mas, es día viernes y hay que celebrar.

Suspiré vencida, tenían razón, necesitaba un respiro.

…

—¡Es tan culto! —chilló Sakura mientras paseaba la mirada por la carne embazada frente a ella —Me lo encontré en un pequeño café literario, estuve a punto de irme pero me llamó, hablamos por horas de temas muy interesantes, tuvo que llevarme en su auto al apartamento porque se nos hizo muy tarde—se detuvo para lanzar unas miradas a su alrededor, supuse que en busca de su amiga rubia —No le digas a Ino, se pondrá celosa porque hace tiempo que intenta llamar su atención, pero no se llevarían bien, a ella no le gusta leer y Kakashi-sensei es un conocedor de la literatura…

—Sakura-chan… —murmuré sin quitar la vista de una bandeja de carne de res —Es un profesor… e-eso e-está pro-prohibido —me miró estupefacta, con sus grandes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, tragué saliva.

—No sé a que te refieres Hinata-chan —su voz de pronto se volvió seria —no es lo que imaginas, de todas formas en el reglamento no dice que un profesor no pueda conversar con sus alumnos —luego el silencio volvió a reinar.

Preferí dirigirme al pasillo de las verduras para estar a solas con mis pensamientos, sabía que a Sakura le atraía ese profesor, a cualquiera le hubiese pasado, sobre todo si compartían intereses, pero era sospechosa la forma en que se veían cuando estaban juntos, desde aquella primera vez que los vi juntos la misma escena se repitió en varias ocasiones más, a veces estaba Ino, otras solo los dos. Sakura siempre presentaba aquel brillo en su mirada y él le sonreía -con una sonrisa demasiado deslumbrante –de vez en vez. Claro que sospechar simplemente por verles juntos en la universidad hubiese sido paranoico de mi parte, mal que mal él era uno de los profesores principales en la facultad de medicina, y la política de los profesores era el de ayudar a sus alumnos con cualquier duda, no era raro entonces verlos juntos, también lo había visto con muchas otras chicas pero con ninguna compartía aquella especie de complicidad… y lo más importante, estaba segura que ninguna había estado con él en un café hasta altas horas de la noche.

Me imaginé a mí misma en una situación similar, pero en lugar de Hatake-sensei la imagen de Orochimaru-sensei se me vino a la mente, la imagen mental me hizo estremecer y soltar el tomate que sostenía en mi mano.

—Repulsivo —murmuré al tomate que había caído junto a los demás.

—¿Estás hablando con un tomate? —una voz masculina me hizo dar un respingo, giré en seco para ver de quien se trataba.

—Sa-Sai-kun —musité sintiéndome ridícula —Yo-yo no hablaba con el tomate.

Sai sonrió con la mirada mientras se adelantaba hacia la pila de tomates y tomaba el que yo había dejado caer —Tomate idiota —dijo con un tono de voz tan serio que me confundió, luego volvió a sonreír —Está bien, hablarle a las verduras debe ser una buena terapia para la ira.

—Yo-yo ya… no le hablaba y… el tomate es una fruta —Me miró con una expresión totalmente neutra —Tiene pepas —añadí. Me maldije a mí misma por haber añadido ese comentario tan subnormal.

—Ya veo… —murmuró, pronto se concentró en la tarea de echar tomates a la bolsa que llevaba en su mano.

Sai era un chico extraño, me parecía muy difícil de leer, su rostro se encontraba la mitad del tiempo neutro, sin embargo no denotaba indiferencia ni mucho menos desprecio o molestia, y de la nada podía sonreírte sin ningún motivo aparente, así mismo las expresiones que mostraría frente a ciertas situaciones eran impredecibles. Lo había conocido en la fiesta de bienvenida, luego no lo vi por mucho tiempo, luego comenzamos a toparnos en la cafetería en horas de descanso que coincidían, él leía un libro o boceteaba algo en su cuaderno croquis, no teníamos conversaciones muy profundas pero nos saludábamos cada vez que nos encontrábamos, en ciertas conversaciones fugaces me enteré que estudiaba arte y gustaba de leer libros sobre psicología y sociedad, nada más.

—Saaaaaaai —un chico rubio de intensa mirada azul se acercó hasta él, paseando su mirada entre Sai y yo —Mira, ya andas ligando hasta en el Súper.

Me miró haciendo una mueca pensativa, unos instantes después su faz se iluminó en lo que parecía ser el recuerdo de alguna situación pasada, golpeó la palma de su mano con la otra empuñada —Tú eres la chica de la fiesta y tu dibu… —dijo con su cantarina y cálida voz antes de que Sai lo interrumpiera.

—Si, es ella —afirmó Sai, cerró la bolsa con un nudo —él es Naruto.

—Naruto… —murmuré, y de pronto la imagen de un chico rubio con el cabello despeinado, acompañado de un muchacho de piel bronceada, ambos en la misma situación, ebrios, se vino a mi mente —ah… —logré murmurar ante la extraña mirada picara de Naruto.

—No exagerabas, eh —añadió entrecerrando los ojos en dirección de Sai.

Y como para completar la postal de la noche de la fiesta, el chico de cabello castaño y piel bronceada se unió a nosotros, en un carrito de supermercado traía una enorme bolsa de 15 kilos de alimento para perros, nos miró a cada uno y al igual que Naruto sonrió con picardía, el rubio y él se observaron con complicidad, sentí como me estaba perdiendo de algo que ellos sabían y yo no.

—Hinata —el recién llegado arrastró las letras en un tono que no supe comprender del todo —Que coincidencia, tanto que se ha hablado de ti en la ca… —Naruto se adelantó y le aprisionó el cuello en una especie de llave.

—No seas idiota, la vas a asustar —masculló mientras forcejeaba con el castaño.

—¿De-e mí? —inquirí, evidentemente incomoda y asustada ¿Por qué habían estado hablando de mí? ¿Quién?

—Es que vivimos con tu primo Neji —dijo de pronto Sai —y… él… si, él nos ha hablado de lo orgulloso que se siente de ti.

—¿Neji-niisan? —mis rostro se iluminó de inmediato al escuchar que mi primo se sentía orgulloso de mí —¿Qué dijo?

—Eso no es realmente importante —dijo el moreno acercándose en exceso hacia mí —Soy Kiba, mucho gusto.

—Ho-hola Kiba.

Estancados en el pasillo de las verduras nos embarcamos en una conversación sobre nuestras vidas. Kiba estudiaba tercer año de Medicina veterinaria, Naruto en cambio, al igual que Sai estudiaba artes, no obstante quería especializarse en el área del comic y llegar a ser un famoso mangaka, Sai dijo que a Naruto el realismo no le venía mientras que el rubio contraataco diciendo que Sai dibujaba bustos demasiado grandes y tenía una obsesión con los desnudos, los tres chicos rieron llevándose las manos a la boca para contener sus risas. Nuevamente me sentí excluida de saber algo.

Los tres chicos vivían en una de las residencias que la universidad ofrecía, específicamente la número 7, compartían la casa con Neji-niisan y otro chico que al igual que yo estudiaba ciencias, además tenían un perro –eso explicaba los 15 kilos de alimento –que aunque no eran permitidos ellos cuidaban de él, en especial Kiba, quién lo había encontrado abandonado cuando era pequeño y bautizándolo como "Akamaru" había decidido violar las reglas y llevarlo a vivir con él, según ellos el animal creció demasiado, haciendo difícil de esconder como en un principio hacían, ya no sabían qué hacer para sacarlo a pasear sin que las autoridades pertinentes los descubrieran, en el último tiempo todo había sido cuestión de pura suerte.

Su vida era realmente divertida, sobretodo Kiba y Naruto quienes habían convivido desde un principio junto a otro chico en aquella residencia y tenían un montón de anécdotas sobre sus aventuras. El año anterior se había unido mi primo Neji –pensé en lo difícil que sería para él convivir con alguien como ellos, Neji era un joven bastante tranquilo y reservado, definitivamente opuesto a esos dos –y en el último año fue Sai quien se unió a ellos, por lo mismo Naruto y Kiba debieron compartir una habitación para los dos, según Sai era la habitación mas apestosa y sucia que había visto en su vida, ambos chicos le pisaron un pie.

—¡Hinata! —la voz alterada voz de Ino interrumpió un relato sobre Naruto, cuando había comido tanto ramen que vomito por toda la alfombra del living y tuvieron que cambiarla, para colmo Kiba y Naruto habían comprado una demasiado costosa, el otro chico con quienes vivían se negó rotundamente a pagar, se demoraron 2 años en terminar de pagar la alfombra, y ahora la cuidaban como si estuviera hecha de oro —¡Aquí estás! Te estuvimos buscando por… —se detuvo de pronto cuando divisó a quienes me acompañaban, alzó una ceja mirándolos con desprecio —Ah, tenías compañía, si a esto se le pudiera llamar compañía.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunté, confundida.

—Lamentablemente si —respondió Kiba —Podríamos decir que es nuestra vecina, una vez Akamaru robó una de sus pantaletas que se estaba secando colgada en su patio trasero, ella le lanzó un cubo de agua fría al pobre.

—Sus pantaletas tenían encaje —añadió Sai, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ahogué una risita que intentó salir por mis labios pero la contuve poniendo una mano sobre mi boca.

—¡No me lo recuerdes —chilló enfurecida Ino —Ese maldito chucho, debí haberle lanzado ácido.

—Sobre mi cadáver rubia oxigenada —replicó Kiba en el mismo tono que ella —Akamaru pudo haber robado las pantaletas de una chica más linda —masculló entre dientes, Ino escuchó de todas maneras y le dio un zape haciendo que el chico aullara de dolor.

—¿Chicas? —Sakura se unió a nuestro pequeño y extraño grupo, totalmente confundida.

—¿Sakura-chan? —Naruto la observó estupefacto —¡Sakura! Pero si estás igual, no haz cambiado nada.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunté por segunda vez ya en el día, igualmente confundida.

Sakura examinó al rubio por un instante, luego su rostro fue adquiriendo de a poco la expresión de comprensión —¿Naruto? ¡Naruto!

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Kiba exteriorizó mis pensamientos por su cuenta —¿Qué acaso todos se conocen? ¿Son tus amigas Hinata? —asentí con la cabeza.

—¿No lo recuerdas Hinata-chan? —me preguntó Sakura, apuntaba a Naruto —Él iba con nosotros al instituto, estaba siempre con Sasuke, era prácticamente su remora —la última parte la dijo casi en un murmullo —Su amigo tonto.

—¡Hey! —protesto Naruto.

Lo observé con detenimiento, si era amigo de Sasuke entonces era de último año cuando yo ingresé al instituto, ciertamente recordaba que Sasuke no hablaba mucho con las personas, era más bien del tipo solitario, me dolió un poco la cabeza intentando evocar recuerdos de Sasuke junto a alguna persona, incluso para mí fue difícil llegar a ser cercana para él ¿Cómo es que alguien como Naruto iba a ser su amigo? Sin ofender… Pero si, claro que lo conocía, no obstante al igual que yo, había cambiado demasiado en 3 años, había madurado mucho, lo único que recordaba de él era a un chiquillo de gran cabellera rubio, hiperactivo como él solo, sin embargo ahora tenía a un hombre frente a mí, con la misma hiperactividad al parecer…

—Naruto… —murmuré —Claro, Naruto Uzumaki.

—¿Nos conocemos de antes?

—¡Idiota! —chilló Sakura —Es Hinata Hyuga.

—Si, eso lo sé, la conocí en la fiesta.

—No, aaagh —Sakura siempre tomaba esa actitud frente a Naruto, quien en un pasado lejano estaba sobre ella la mayoría del tiempo pidiéndole citas —¡Era la amiga de Sasuke!

Naruto abrió levemente los labios, frunció el seño y me observó sin ninguna contemplación, me sonrojé de inmediato, nunca me ha gustado que me miren demasiado.

—Pero si ella era… no tenía esos —hizo un ademan con sus manos frente a su pecho, como si sostuviera dos pelotas, comprendí a lo que se refería una fracción de segundo después de Sakura, pues ella ya lo había golpeado con su fuerza sobrehumana que a veces sacaba a flote.

—¡Serás idiota!

.

.

.

Ninguna de las 3 supo como, pero terminamos aceptando la invitación de los chicos para realizar la reunión en su casa, quizás por los viejos tiempo, quizás porque Ino quería seguir insultando a Kiba o porque Sai me arrastró con ellos, no lo sé muy bien.

Para mi fortuna Neji-niisan no se encontraba en casa, imaginé que probablemente trasnocharía en la biblioteca estudiando, así era mi primo. Akamaru nos recibió en cuanto llegamos, pensé que habían exagerado respecto a su tamaño, pero era realmente grande y encantador, aunque me haya dejado el flequillo lleno de baba de perro. El pobre Akamaru tenía prohibido pisar la alfombra del living.

Junto a Sakura y Naruto repasamos tiempos del instituto, Naruto habló mucho sobre Sasuke, después de terminar la escuela, ambos lograron ingresar a la misma universidad y jamás se han despagado el uno del otro, con sus siempre notables y comunes peleas. Así que al menos Sasuke no había cambiado tanto, según lo que el rubio decía, aquello me reconfortó, sin embargo… Si habría mantenido sus lazos con Naruto ¿Por qué había roto los nuestros para siempre… ah, si… la confesión, de seguro Naruto no le había declarado su amor.

—El Teme debe estar por llega —mencionó Naruto —está haciendo ayudantías.

—No hablemos más de Sasuke —sugirió Sakura notando mi evidente incomodidad, la cual era invisible para el rubio.

—¿Sasuke-kun vive aquí? —no obstante fui yo la que insistí.

—Ah, si, es el otro chico que vive con nosotros.

Me lleve ambas manos al rostro, Sakura lo notó de inmediato y ofreció irnos de inmediato, me negué al notar lo bien que lo estaba pasando Ino y Sakura, además Sai había dicho que quería mostrarme sus últimos borradores y pinturas. No podía arruinarles la noche por mi egoísmo, con suerte Sasuke llegaría tarde e iría directamente a su habitación sin siquiera notarme.

Lo último que quería en ese momento es que él pensara que yo lo perseguía a todas partes, incluyendo su casa.

.

.

.

—¿E-esa soy yo? —musité cuando Sai me mostró un borrador, la mujer en él tenía mi peinado, mis ojos y llevaba una túnica de la época clásica, en el conjunto lo que más destacaban eran los ojos, característicos de la familia Hyuga, era yo o era Neji, pero no creía que se tratara de mi niisan.

—Si —afirmó Sai —Quería captar tus ojos, son bastante interesantes ¿Sabes? —lo miré sorprendida —Tu primo me obligó a dibujarle aquella túnica.

—¿A-antes no la tenía? —pregunté ruborizándome. Sai asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombres.

La idea de que me haya dibujado desnuda me mortificó, al parecer para Sai el pudor no era una palabra que cupiese dentro de su vocabulario, para él, el cuerpo humano era bello y no comprendía por qué alguien se avergonzaría de mostrarlo.

Abajo los chicos empezaban a animarse, habían comenzado a beber un pack de cervezas de edición especial que Kiba había guardado para celebraciones especiales pero Naruto e Ino lo habían sacado a la fuerza. Sai y yo no bebíamos, fue en ese momento en que habíamos decido subir a su habitación para ver sus obras.

—Eres muy bueno en esto, Sai-kun —le dije sonriendo, fuera de lo extraño de su persona era un chico muy talentoso y agradable.

—Si quieres algún día podrías ser mi modelo.

—Pero con ropa, por favor —asintió y se encogió de hombros.

—Debo ir al baño —murmuré, Sai me indicó la puerta frente a su habitación, le agradecí y entre al baño.

Para ser solo hombres los que vivían ahí el baño estaba bastante limpio, imaginé que mi primo Neji tenía algo que ver ahí, era cuidadoso cuando se trataba de orden y limpieza. Una vez hecho lo mío, y mientras me lavaba las manos escuché como abajo los chicos se agitaban aún más, estaba a punto de salir cuando escuché la voz de Naruto:

—¡Vamos Sasuke, no seas aguafiestas, únetenos!

¡Sasuke! Me recargué sobre la puerta con la oreja apoyada sobre esta, escuchando los escalones de la escalera sonar con suavidad. Con suerte él pasaría de largo hasta su dormitorio y yo podría cruzar el pasillo en dos simples pasos hasta la habitación de Sai, entonces le pediría que me acompañara a casa o simplemente me largaría de ahí aunque fuese sola.

Tragué saliva pesado, apreté los músculos, preparándolos para el siguiente rápido y ágil movimiento que realizaría.

Pero la vida se empeñaba en ponerme a Sasuke por el camino. La manilla crujió sonoramente, aquel sonido que indicaba que el seguro estaba echado desde el interior del baño, pronto golpeó suavemente la puerta.

—¿Está ocupado? —preguntó con su tono de voz neutral y calmado.

Silencio, no respondería nada, que se largara de ahí, que me dejara salir.

10 minutos y el aún seguía esperando, volvió a golpear.

—¿Neji? —se escuchó su voz tras la puerta —¿Eres tú? ¡Ya te dije que preocuparse demasiado por el cabello es gay! —ahogué una risita —En serio, debo orinar…

Sasuke era muy testarudo y orgulloso, podría estar ahí toda la noche hasta que saliera del baño, para poder sentirse victorioso.

—¿Por qué no vas a orinar un árbol allá afuera? —escuché la voz de Sai —A Hinata debe haberle dado diarrea, no la molestes…

—¡No seas asqueroso! —le interrumpió Sasuke —¿Quién dices que está?

—Hinata… —me tensé al oírme delatada.

—Hyuga… Sé que no tienes diarrea y que ni siquiera estás usando el baño, sal de ahí.

Silencio, me había descubierto, que vergüenza, sentí el calor acudir a mi rostro. Lentamente abrí la puerta, con la mirada en el piso para evadir sus oscuros ojos, finalmente estuve en el pasillo.

—Espérame ahí, ya vuelvo —me dijo, luego dirigió una mirada significativa hacia Sai, —A solas —Sai se encogió de hombros y se fue sin más ¡Que traidor! Sasuke entró al baño.

Para mi propia sorpresa y al parecer la de Sasuke también cuando él salió del baño yo lo estaba esperando. Él alzó las cejas, se sentó en un escalón, una de sus manos golpeó suavemente junto a él, una señal para que yo me sentara junto a él. Dudé un instante considerable pero me senté junto a él antes de alterar su escasa paciencia.

—Te ha crecido el cabello —comentó con voz monótona, automáticamente lleve mis dedos hasta un mechón de mi cabellera.

—Si, lo dejé crecer —punto por no haber tartamudeado, pero menos un punto por haber comentado algo tan obvio. Sasuke me miró alzando una ceja, una sonrisa de medio lado adornó su rostro, dándole el aspecto del joven Sasuke que alguna vez conocí.

—Mira Hyuga, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos —me miró un instante antes de continuar —Me conoces, sabes que a veces soy un cabrón…

—¿En serio te conozco Uchiha-san? —me atreví a preguntar, aunque mi voz fue solo un susurro.

¿Cómo podía decir que lo conocía? Si desde el primer momento en que lo vi me di cuenta de lo cambiado que estaba? Sasuke siempre había sido serio, poco caballeroso, impaciente y hasta impulsivo, pero lo que había visto de él en aquellos últimos meses era mucho peor que aquellos defectos de su adolescencia, casi no me atrevia a pensarlo por miedo a caer en el egocentrismo y la paranoia, pero sentía que Sasuke había estado tratando de atormentando por alguna razón que yo desconocía.

—Hmm… —no me miró, parecía meditar mis palabras —No he cambiado tanto Hyuga, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

—He-he madurado desde la última vez que nos vimos hace tres años —me llevé la palma a la boca, el peor error que podía cometer era mencionar aquella declaración de amor, aunque fuese indirectamente.

Pero Sasuke no pareció inmutarse ante mis palabras, su semblante estoico permanecía y me pregunté que pasaba por su mente.

—Yo no lo he hecho —dijo de repente —No he madurado tanto como quisiera.

Me quedé observándolo perpleja, Sasuke estaba diciendo algo sobre él mismo, insólito, ¿A caso se acercaba el apocalipsis zombie? No pude hacer nada más que verlo fijamente, sus pestañas espesas, su mirada llena de alguna emoción desconocida para mí, su cabello negro y despeinado, su perfil tan masculino… ¡Mierda, no! ¡No Hinata Hyuga, no!

Desvié la mirada hacia la pared, totalmente abochornada ¿Desde cuando era tan guapo? Siempre tuvo un séquito de pretendientes ridículamente extenso lo que indicaba que era guapo, pero mis motivos para haber gustado de él alguna vez en mi vida no radicaban en su físico, yo no era de ese tipo de personas.

—Mira… —Sasuke parecía acomodar bien sus palabras en la mente —He estado siendo un cretino.

Lo miré boquiabierta, sabía que era eso, eso era lo que más se acercaría a ser unas disculpas por parte de Sasuke Uchiha ¡El se estaba disculpando! Despues de todo no era yo la paranoica, en verdad estaba siendo intencionalmente hostil conmigo ¿Pero por qué? Estuve a punto de formularle la pregunta cuando el escándalo en el piso de abajo nos sobresaltó.

Rápidamente nos pusimos de pie y bajamos. Lo primero que noté fue que la pelea era entre Ino y Kiba, ambos bajo el efecto del alcohol, se lanzaban insulto tras insulto, en el sofá Naruto parecía algo aturdido por la cerveza, al igual que Sakura quien el alcohol la hacía relajarse más de lo normal. El único sobrio era Sai pero no parecía interesado en parar la discusión.

—¡Maldita bruja! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar salir a Akamaru, se perderá?!

—¡Ese chucho maldito orinó en mi mochila!

Kiba trató de salir en busca de Akamaru pero se tropezó con la mesita de café cayendo de bruces sobre el piso, todos se adelantaron hacia él para socorrerlo, menos Ino quién sonreía con suficiencia. También yo iba a correr para socorrerlo pero una firme mano me asió por la muñeca, volteé confundida hacia Sasuke.

—Hay que ir por ese perro —explicó con calma —Si los guardias del campus lo encuentran lo echarán a patadas.

Asentí, tenía razón, Akamaru era demasiado grande para pasar desapercibido en el recinto, había que encontrarlo rápidamente.

—Sai —dije y el chico me miró —¡Cuida de Sakura-chan por favor! —Sai asintió, entonces salí siguiendo a Sasuke.

Era tarde, estaba oscuro y hacía frío, probablemente eran pasadas las diez de la noche, Sasuke se encontraba ya en la acera de enfrente, estaba iluminado por la amarillenta luz de una farola, levantó su mano sobre su frente haciendo una visera improvisada. Corrí en su dirección para alcanzarlo.

—¿Dónde crees que se haya ido? —le pregunté, mirando yo también hacia todas partes. La mayoría de los faroles calle abajo estaban apagados o parpadeaban con su último aliento de energía, me pregunté que tan desastrosos podían ser los universitarios y como poder sobrevivir en un campus lleno de estos.

—Al fondo del campus, calle abajo hay una fuente de cupidos —me respondió emprendiendo el paso hacia allá —le gusta bañarse en ella y orinar a los querubines alrededor de ella.

.

.

.

Quince minutos mas tarde salimos del campus, con Akamaru siendo arrastrado por Sasuke.

Para nuestra mala suerte, una vez que llegamos al final del campus, y encontramos a Akamaru dándose un baño en la fuente uno de los guardias nos apuntó directo con una linterna, habló sobre lo desvergonzado de las parejas de hoy en día, luego se percato de la presencia del can quien había corrido hacia Sasuke para lamerle la cara, dejó a Sasuke completamente mojado. La orden fue irrefutable, o sacaban a ese perro de ahí o llamaba a la perrera.

—Maldito perro —masculló Sasuke, de pie ahí en medio de la acera, amurrado, con la ropa húmeda y el cabello desaliñado se veía casi inofensivo, más su tono de voz quitaba cualquier ilusión —¿Qué haremos?

Acaricié el lomo de Akamaru, era un perro grande y blanco, no deduje bien que raza era, pero era tan grande que en sus cuatro patas alcanzaba fácilmente a la altura de la cintura de Sasuke. —Lo-lo llevaré a mi apartamento, no puedo dejar a Akamaru así como así, es muy importante para Kiba-san —le respondí.

—Tsk…¿Desde cuando son tan amigos con Inuzuka como para que te preocupes tan por su perro? —Sasuke me miró de reojo alzando una ceja.

—No es eso... yo tengo un pequeño gatito… me dolería mucho si queda abandonado a su suerte —murmuré, evocando el pequeño gatito que Neji-niisan me había obsequiado, pero que sin embargo tuve que dejar a cargo de Hanabi.

—Hmmp… —fue lo único que dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía a caminar. Me quedé de pie ahí un poco confundida, Akamaru estaba a mitad de camino entre los dos y nos mirada con la misma confusión a ambos —¿Te vas a quedar parada ahí? Llevemos al estúpido perro a tu apartamento.

—S-si —corrí para posicionarme a su lado —Gra-gracias Uchiha-san… Kiba-san…

—No pienses que estoy haciendo esto por ese imbécil —me interrumpió —El muy idiota ahora está noqueado y alcoholizado sin hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades, solo lo hago por Akamaru… ¡Vamos, apresura el paso!

.

.

.

—¡Escucha viejo! —exclamó con furia Sasuke al conductor del taxi —¡Nos vas a dejar subir a tu maldito taxi y te pagaremos mucho y….

—¡No subiré esa bestia empapada a mi taxi! —el taxi partió justo después de que el taxista dijera eso, Sasuke se llevó las manos al cabello jalándolo con frustración, le gritó algunos improperios pero esta vez ni siquiera me inmuté ante aquello, sentía la misma frustración que él, ya era el tercer taxi que nos negaba el servicio a pesar de haberle ofrecido mucho dinero.

—El autobús, Uchiha-san —sugerí con voz suave, intentando no alterar más su ánimo. Volteó a mirarme y pareció meditar mi proposición, finalmente asintió.

—Pero hay que tener cuidado Hyuga —murmuró examinando los vehículos que pasaban por la calle —a estas horas es peligroso.

Pronto el autobús apareció al final de la calle, lo miramos expectante mientras se acercaba cada vez más a nosotros, cuando al fin estuvo frente a nosotros las puertas se abrieron, un gentío bajó empujándose los unos a los otros, el tumulto nos alcanzó, recibí uno que otro codazo en el cuerpo, una de mis manos aferró la piel de la nuca del gran perro blanco para no perderlo. De pronto Sasuke tomó uno de mis brazos, de alguna forma me impulsó sobre el autobús, cuando estuve arriba y logré darme la vuelta él ya estaba empujando a Akamaru para que subiera, el perro se negaba y Sasuke le gritaba maldiciones y juramentos sobre acabar con sus preciadas gónadas, no lo comprendí del todo pero el can pareció reaccionar ante aquello, subiendo y corriendo hasta el fondo del autobús que estaba casi vacío.

No noté cuando Sasuke estaba ya a mi lado, demasiado cerca… antes de que pudiera empezar a hiperventilar me dijo que fuera a calmar al perro y que él se encargaría de pagar los pasajes.

Caminé por el pasillo, el bus aún no arrancaba por lo que no tuve problemas para atravesar el pasillo con rapidez hasta alcanzar a Akamaru, se había sentado en los asientos del fondo y abarcaba dos de estos. Me senté junto a él y entrelacé mis dedos en su pelaje, era suave y ya no estaba tan húmedo.

El autobús aún no partía, miré hacia delante con curiosidad, Sasuke parecía discutir con el conductor, sus puños estaban muy apretados y temblaban con rabia, temí que lo golpeara pero pronto dio vuelta y caminó hacia mí, el autobus se puso en marcha y el ambiente pareció relajarse.

Sasuke se sentó a mi lado con la expresión descompuesta.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —pregunté.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia, supuse que esa era su respuesta. —Me traes problemas, Hyuga —masculló entre dientes, pero no me miró, estaba vuelto hacia la ventana. Yo también me quedé inmersa en ese mundo de pequeñas luces ir y venir con rapidez en la oscuridad, las calles iluminadas con ese fulgor anaranjado y aún así aún habían personas que iban y venían.

—Di-dijiste que lo hacías por Akamaru —le dije de pronto, rogué al cielo que mi rostro no delatara mis nervios—Yo no te pedí que me acompañaras.

Se volteó a verme con incredulidad grabada en su semblante, casi sonreí ¿Había puesto en su lugar a Sasuke Uchiha?

—Ja, sin mí aún estarías en medio de la calle —masculló entre dientes —No te quieras hacer la ruda conmigo, Hyuga, te conozco, solo tú estarías a estas horas intentando salvar a un chucho, eres demasiado gentil.

—Gracias por lo de gentil.

—Hmmp…

.

.

.

—Lee-kun, escucha bien —mi amigo asintió del otro lado de la línea —Tengo un perro aquí abajo —Lee comenzó a hacer preguntas pero lo interrumpí —Luego te explico, ayúdame a subirlo a mi apartamento por favor —replicó sobre la prohibición de mascotas en el edificio —¡Lo sé! Por eso pido tu ayuda —finalmente corté.

—¿Quién es Lee? —preguntó Sasuke distraídamente.

—Un amigo —respondí —Uchiha-san, vamos por acá, al ascensor de servicios.

—Iré si dejas de llamarme Uchiha-san.

—¿U-Uchiha-kun? —Sasuke puso los ojos en blancos pero decidió seguirme.

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo, allí había un ascensor para los inquilinos del edificio y justo al lado uno para los encargados del aseo, donde podían llevar los implementos de aseo más fácilmente sin molestar a las personas.

Lee me había dicho que lo esperara ahí pues pasaríamos más desapercibidos con un perro de ese tamaño junto a nosotros. Él bajaría por ese ascensor hasta el subterráneo, más no me dijo nada más sobre su plan.

Permanecimos allí de pie durante al menos 10 minutos más, Sasuke chasqueaba la lengua de vez en cuando y paseaba de allá para acá, la paciencia no era su virtud. Akamaru permanecía sentado y jadeaba con su gran lengua casi completamente fuera de su hocico. Los pasos de Sasuke sobre el suelo y el jadeo de Akamaru era lo único que se podía escuchar, e incluso hacían eco en aquel lugar.

Empezaba a ponerme incómoda.

—Akamaru se comerá a tu gato —dijo de pronto Sasuke, sin parar su caminata.

—¿Q-qu-é? —lo miré confundida.

—Tú gato, Hyuga, dijiste que tenías un gato.

—Aaaah —el gato —pues… en realidad no vive aquí conmigo… lo dejé en casa, no se permiten animales en el edificio.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron desmesuradamente —¿Vas a meter a un perro de 30 kilos en un lugar donde no se permiten animales?

Antes de que pudiera responder el ascensor se abrió, dentro Rock Lee nos esperaba, estaba vestido completamente de negro y un antifaz cubría la mitad de su rostro.

—Entren y pónganse esto —nos indicó, estiró antifaces negros idénticos a los de él.

—Yo no me pondré eso —alegó Sasuke.

—Es necesario Uchiha-senpai, esto es una misión de alto riesgo —Sasuke enarcó una ceja incrédulo, me miró, yo ya me había puesto el antifaz, me encogí de hombros ante su mirada, rodó sus ojos pero finalmente se lo puso él también.

Cuando los 4 estuvimos dentro –incluyendo al perro –Lee extendió una enorme manta negra con la que cubrió a Akamaru, el can se removió incómodo y algo asustado, tuve que abrazarlo y comenzar a murmurarle palabras tranqulizadoras, aquello pareció hacer efecto. Sasuke preguntó por el número de piso y lo marcó en el tablero, el ascensor comenzó a moverse. Sasuke y yo suspiramos al unísono.

—¡Que aventura! —exclamó Lee, energía estaba fuera de lugar. Ninguno de nosotros se molestó en responderle algo, ambos estábamos exhaustos.

Para nuestra mala suerte el ascensor se abrió dos pisos antes de llegar, uno de los encargados del aseo, un señor de mediana edad nos miró con perspicacia, Sasuke se quitó de inmediato el tonto antifaz, yo lo imité, debíamos evitar sospechas.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen? —inquirió el hombre con desconfianza.

—Llevamos un costal de ropa sucia —dijo casi al instante Sasuke, señalando el bulto que era akamaru bajo la manta negra, para nuestra suerte el perro se había quedado completamente inmóvil. La expresión del hombre pareció suavizarse.

—Pero chicos, yo lo hago, no hay problema para…

—¡No! —grito casi Lee, interrumpiéndolo —Son mis calzoncillos sucios, muy sucios, en serio, ¡huelen mucho! —el hombre no pudo reprimir su gesto de asco, prefirió entonces dar la media vuelta e irse.

Las puertas se cerraron al fin y no se abrieron hasta alcanzar nuestro piso, corrimos rápidamente hasta mi departamento y entramos. Le quitamos la manta a Akamaru y este observó detenidamente el nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba, luego comenzó a mover la cola en señal de alegría. Suspiré agradecida.

—Le avisaré a Kiba que su perro está aquí —dijo Sasuke. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, parecía reacio a mirar demasiado mi apartamento, murmuró algo sobre que yo era una niña consentida pero decidí ignorarlo —Creo que debo irme.

—E-espera Sasuke-kun —le dije, más no sabía en realidad porqué lo había detenido. Me miró esperando por mis palabras —Eh..eh…eh…

—¿Y bien Hyuga? —una sonrisa de medio lado surgió en sus labios, parecía divertido con mi nerviosismo.

—Cre-creo que deberías cambiarte, aún estás… estás mojado —pareció darse cuenta de que yo tenía razón, su camisa aún se pegaba a su torso en señal de humedad, además estaba manchada con lodo de las patas de Akamaru —Lee-kun, podrías traerle una camisa limpia a.. a Sasuke... Uchiha…

—Ah, claro, no hay problema —Lee quien había estado jugando con Akamaru salió por la puerta hacia el pasillo. Sasuke y yo nos quedamos solos.

Nos miramos por un instante. Toda la agitación del momento me habían borrado completamente mis intenciones ¡Ser fuerte frente a él! Hasta el momento me había comportado como una loca activista animalista, lo peor es que de verdad su ayuda me había servido mucho, de no ser por él aún hubiese estado en la avenida intentando subir a un taxi.

—Gracias… por lo de Akamaru, por ayudarme a traerlo.

—Hmmp… ya te dije que solo lo hice por el perro.

* * *

_Lamento si hay errores ortograficos o de redacción, no le eché una revisión luego de terminarlo._

_Espero redimirme con este cap, realmente creo que el anterior fue malo pero muy malo jajja, pero bien, en este me esforcé y quedo mas largo de lo normal e incluso no me retrasé tanto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Veamos, aclararé ciertos puntos que me parecen pertinentes:_

_-El campus donde vive Sasuke esta basado en la vida real (yo mismo vivo en una casa con 4 chicas mas y no, no puedo tener una mascota, aunque mis vecinos tienen un perro xD)_

_-Los chicos no son alcoholicos, solo son universitarios xD_

**No sé cuantos aún me leen pero si agradezco a quienes comentan su opinión e impresión de cada capitulo y las interacciones de Sasuke y Hinata (L) Aunque sea una sola la persona que me siga leyendo seguiré actualizando este fanfic, le tengo cariño y aunque no es una gran historia quiero que sea finalizada.**

**HinaSasu004:** Si, quizás falte harto para el beso u.u lo siento mucho, pero desde este capitulo ya pienso que Sasuke y Hinata esten mas tiempo juntos y dejando de lado la hostilidad de Sasuke, tambien que aclaren bien sus pensamientos sobre lo que piensan y sienten sobre el otro. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, espero que te haya agradado el cap.

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata:** Gracias por leer! Itachi y Kakashi son los más guapos del manga y anime Naruto! jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**Naiu:** gracias por leer y comentar tu impresión, No sé si notaste los pequeños -casi invisibles -celos de Sasuke al pensar que Kiba y Hinata eran muy cercanos jajaja, espero que te hayan complacido aunque hayan sido pequeños, el prox capitulo lo narraré desde la perspectiva de Sasuke y aclararé varios detalles de su comportamiento. Espero hayas disfrutado el cap y los microcelos de Sasuke te hayan gustado xD

**Pitufifavi:** concuerdo contigo! Secuestremos a Kakashi! que está demasiado bueno. Espero que te haya gustado la conti y gracias por leer y comentar tu impresión. Creo que aquí Sasuke se mostró más caballeroso... si así podríamos decirlo, pero es a nivel de lo que él puede, es demasiado idiota y tosco para ser mas suave xD no podemos pedir milagros sin caer en el ooc.

**Utatane Armstrong**: Sasuke es bien maldito, jaja y pues tiene esa tendencia a que los demás lo vean fuerte y superior -o al menos es lo que yo he deducido de él como personaje -ya aclararé esos detalles en el próx capitulo. Con respecto al rival de Sasuke, un poco más abajo está tu respuesta. gracias por leer y comentar tu impresión :3

**Lexia Hatake Biersack Way :** Le largo que es tu nick! jaja Ya no odies tanto a Sasuki, en el fondo solo es un emo vengador que necesita amorsh (?) xD Iré poniendo leves momentos KakaSaku para dejar entre ver el preambulo entre ellos, no sé cuando vaya de lleno en un capitulo para ellos pero te lo haré saber. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar tu opinión! gracias por decir que el cap anterior quedo bueno aunque yo no siento lo mismo T_T Pero le tengo mas fe a este y espero que te haya gustado.

**Hinedi Hizuki:** tu deseo ha sido cumplido parcialmente! los microcelos de Sasuke hacia Kiba jaja, no puedo poner algo mas fuerte que eso por como va la cosa, desde el prox capitulo ya ire poniendo mas intensidad en sus momentos juntos. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero el cap haya sido de tu agrado.

**Peticion: Si les soy sincera al principio pensaba poner SaiHina de competencia para Sasuki, sin embargo debo ser sincera y decir que NO TENGO IDEA DE COMO MANEJAR A ESA PAREJA xD así que definitivamente el rival de Sasuke cambiará, me gustaría escuchar -leer- sus opiniones sobre quien les gustaria que fuese el rival, quien mas votos tenga gana, no soy mucho de cambiar lo que tengo planeado para escuchar la voz popular pero esta vez me vi en el caso y pues le pido ayuda a mis lectores.**

**Puedo manejar bien : GaaHina, KibaHina, NaruHina, SuiHina (si hahaha) Bueno, elijan! se los agradecería, tengo un gran lío en mi cabeza con eso xD**

Saludos y gracias por leer, recuerden dejar un review, quienes son autores me comprenderan, a nadie le gustan los lectores fantasmas ;D


	7. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Los mismos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke.**

Caminé por la amplia y luminosa sala de estudios de la biblioteca central, atraído al final de esta por su larga cabellera azabache oculta bajo un gorro de lana color blanco. Estaba buscando a Hinata.

Pero aquel pensamiento jamás lo hubiese emitido en voz alta, menos frente a alguien.

No obstante, a medida que me acercaba a su mesa pude divisar a sus comunes acompañantes, el sujeto raro con gafas negras en pleno otoño, el pelirrojo taciturno y el tipo con cejas tan espesas como la selva amazónica. Dudé un minuto cuando escuché su conversación que simplemente rondaba sobre temas de cálculo básico, sin embargo al parecer a Hinata le estaba costando más que a sus extraños amigos.

—No puedo creer que los novatos tengan problemas hasta con una ecuación diferencial —comenté con aire despreocupado mientras pasaba junto a ellos y me posicionaba en la silla que daba frente al pequeño grupo. Los ojos claros del pelirrojo se posicionaron en mí sin denotar alguna emoción en especial.

—Uchiha-senpai —saludó Hinata. Fue extraño el hecho de que sus manos no se mantuvieran ocupadas retorciéndose como siempre, o que su voz temblara como una hoja a merced de la briza.

Hinata había cambiado, pero cuando la veía seguía sintiendo esa sensación de familiaridad junto a ella –eso explicaba porqué la primera vez que la vi sentí el impulso de hablar con ella –aún después de 3 años sin vernos.

Y eso no era bueno, no podía estancarme con personajes del pasado.

Y aún así estaba ahí en la misma mesa que ella, dispuesto a darle ayuda con sus estudios. _Sasuke Uchiha eres un imbécil._

No obstante, cuando estiré el brazo para tomar el cuaderno, lleno de garabatos y números, el sujeto de cabellera roja que la acompañaba lo quito antes de mi camino.

—Yo no —murmuró y su voz era fría y ronca —yo no tengo problemas, Uchiha-senpai.

—Tsk…

Tomé asiento para continuar con mis asuntos, tenía una exposición en menos de dos horas y nunca estaba de más repasar hasta el final, microbiología era impartida por Orochimaru-sensei y no debía confiarme en el hecho de que me considerara un alumno prometedor.

Pero una idea había estado rondando mucho en mi cabeza últimamente, era hasta vergonzosa pero en el fondo sentía que podría llegar a darme paz cuando al fin la concretara.

Debía hablar con Hinata, sobre asuntos del pasado.

Sonó fácil al principio cuando me dije "adelante, eres Sasuke Uchiha, nadie se niega a escucharte" pero no contaba con la nube de subnormales que tendría alrededor de ella ¿No podía ser como cualquier chica normal y juntarse con otras muchachas? ¿Tenían que ser tres tipos tan raros? Así jamás podría hablar con ella.

—Hyuga —la llamé, ella levantó la vista de su cuaderno y me miró expectante con los labios entreabiertos —Hablaremos hoy después de la universidad —no, no era una pregunta.

—No… no puedo, lo siento —respondió luego de un instante, bajando la vista.

Le hubiese preguntado el porqué pero empezaba a sentir que esa situación no era nada íntima y lo que debía decirle a Hinata era algo más bien personal e íntimo, algo que nos involucraba solo a los dos. Estaba seguro que si le hubiese insinuado sobre que trataba el tema habría tenido su total atención.

Pero Hinata estaba intentando hacerse la dura conmigo, eso me causaba gracia y también un poco de orgullo, como si todo lo que siempre le aconsejé sobre no dejar que los demás se aprovecharan de su gentileza y nobleza, estuvieran aún en su mente.

—Gaara-san —escuché hablar a Hinata. Miré por el rabillo del ojo, disimuladamente —Yo… por lo que pasó el otro día… te he preparado un almuerzo, por favor acéptalo —bueno, al parecer la gente si seguía aprovechándose de su gentileza y su máscara de dureza no era más que una careta de porcelana tan fácil de romper…

_¿Valía la pena compartir mis penas y pensamientos con ella?_

Me levanté y salí de ahí antes de poder escuchar la respuesta de aquel sujeto.

.

.

.

Cuando era pequeño admiraba a Itachi, él era mi héroe, y todo lo que él hacía parecía ser lo correcto para mí, si Itachi se hubiese unido a la mafia probablemente yo habría deseado hacer eso de mayor. Era pequeño y algo tonto ahora que lo pensaba bien, pero para mi buena fortuna Itachi parecía ser el ejemplo a seguir correcto para cualquier niño.

Cuando él cumplió dieciocho ingresó fácilmente a la universidad de Konoha a estudiar, la mejor universidad del País del Fuego; yo tenía 13 años cuando eso ocurrió y me prometí a mí mismo que también estudiaría ahí, más allá de eso, en aquel tiempo no supe la real razón de porqué mi hermano mayor había optado por las ciencias, solo era consciente de su increíble talento y empeño, tanto así que al final de su segundo año de universidad fue contratado por un laboratorio autónomo para que se desempeñara en una investigación que al parecer prometía mucho.

No supe de qué trataba aquella investigación hasta que cumplí 17 años.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy con tu exposición? —Naruto entró en mi habitación sin si quiera golpear la puerta. Agradecí no haber estado haciendo algo vergonzoso, a simple vista parecía que estaba recostado en mi cama mirando la televisión, sintonizada en un programa de talentos, aunque en realidad no le había estado porestando atención.

—Tsk ¿Acaso no te han enseñado a golpear la puerta antes de entrar? —era algo que tenía que repetirle una y otra vez a mi amigo, y ya parecía que el muy idiota lo hacía a propósito para fastidiarme —Por supuesto que me fue bien.

—Sasuke y su locuacidad… —murmuró él mientras ojeaba una revista de ciencias que había sobre mi escritorio.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Venía a preguntarte si querías salir a distraerte, ya es viernes y según vi ya adelantaste el trabajo de tu ayudantía.

Negué con la cabeza —Mañana madrugaré para visitar a mi madre durante el fin de semana.

—Ya veo… mándale saludos de mi parte, debe extrañarme mucho.

—Já, nadie te extraña.

Desde nuestra infancia Naruto había sido mi mejor amigo, habíamos asistido a la misma primaria, luego a la secundaria y para rematar al mismo instituto, no era de extrañar que desde los ocho años ya pasara todo el día en mi casa, aunque sus visitas se habían reducido un poco el último año cuando invitaba a Hinata a…

—Oye Sasuke, que coincidencia que Hinata haya venido a la misma universidad ¿no crees? ¿Tú le dijiste donde estabas?

—Claro que no, no habíamos hablado en tres años.

—Ya veo —Naruto se paseaba por mi habitación manoseando todo a su paso —Ha crecido —no fue muy difícil reconocer la picardía en su voz. Rayos si era pervertido el dobe… —Digo, antes era muy sosa, aunque supongo que lo sigue siendo pero Kiba dice que es agradable y que huele bien —hice una mueca al escuchar aquel último comentario, Inuzuka tenía unas costumbres muy raras.

—¿Y qué sabe Kiba? —pregunté desinteresadamente.

—Hinata sigue teniendo a Akamaru y él va día por medio para pasearlo y todo eso —el rubio caminó hasta sentarse en la silla giratoria y comenzó a darse unas vueltas, siempre hacía eso y él muy idiota sabía que me sacaba de quicio, pero preferí ignorarlo —Creo que la próxima vez lo acompañaré…

—Ni se te ocurra —mascullé.

—¡Jaaaa, lo sabía, estás celoso! —exclamó con voz chillona entre gestos demasiado exagerados.

—¿De que joder estaría celoso? Solo… no me gusta la presencia de ella en mi vida —expliqué enajenado —y entre menos amigos en común tenga con ella mucho mejor para mí.

La habitación quedó en silencio por un momento luego de mi declaración. Naruto me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos. Parecía pensar algo de mucha dificultad.

—Pero la buscas —dijo al fin, con malicia en la voz —te he visto.

Santa mierda, con el dobe ahora me espiaba y en las situaciones más vergonzosas del día.

—Soy su ayudante en dos clases, es obvio que nos toparemos —me excusé, mintiendo de la mejor forma posible —no significa que le preste atención, de hecho es tan insignificante que ni noto su presencia.

—¿Qué te ha hecho ella, Sasuke? —increíblemente Uzumaki se veía serio —Eran tan buenos amigos, y de un día para el otro jamás se volvieron a ver. Ella era la única chica que te agradaba en la escuela…

—No me ha hecho nada ¿Qué me podría hacer alguien como ella? —mis puños empezaron a temblar con furia, jamás permitía que alguien se entrometiera tanto en mis asuntos y Naruto estaba pasándose de los límites —Simplemente me recuerda un pasado que solo fue una estúpida ilusión.

Volvimos a caer en el silencio, miré por la ventana para evadir el contacto visual, afuera ya no había sol y el viento frío mecía las ramas del único árbol que estaba plantado en el patio de atrás.

—¿Tiene que ver con Itachi?

—Hmmp… vete Naruto, en serio.

Naruto desapareció de mi habitación mientras murmuraba algo sobre superar el pasado y verle el lado positivo a las cosas. A veces podía ser asquerosamente optimista, y sin embargo, a veces yo envidiaba aquella capacidad de él de ver el lado bueno de algo.

Hinata Hyuga me recordaba un pasado que parecía lejano y algo nebuloso, pero por sobre todo engañoso.

No obstante debía hablar con ella para cerrar aquel ciclo.

.

.

.

El tren era un buen transporte, el primero que se creo para surcar grandes distancias, el primero fue a carbón y dejaba a su paso un montón de mierda negra, todo se volvía negro por el hollín, ahora es más moderno y me alegraba haber nacido en esta época.

Miraba por la ventana la estela de colores que se mezclaban fuera, verde de los árboles, el gris del cielo, las nubes encapotadas… y otros tantos que no llegaba a interpretar o simplemente desconocía, no era artista, la rosa cromática en mi cerebro era muy limitada.

Ojeé una novela que tomé prestada de la mesita de café antes de salir de la residencia, probablemente pertenecía de Neji, era "Norwegian Woods" de Haruki Murakami, sonreí para mí mismo al principio, divertido con la idea de que al Hyuga le gustaran las novelas rosa de adolescentes hormonales y soñadoras, no obstante a medida que la historia avanzaba me di cuenta de los trazos oscuros de la trama, la nostalgia era palpable y el tema de la pérdida… eso fue suficiente para mí, cerré el libro sin siquiera guardar la página, volviendo mi atención al monótono paisaje que había afuera, los campos de girasoles creaban una mancha de verde y amarillo que terminaron por marearme. Finalmente mi atención se fue a un punto fijo en el cielo gris, guardé las manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera para mantenerlas calientes, y no supe cuando pero me sumergí en el sopor que solo puede nacer en un vehículo en movimiento.

Cuando desperté aún faltaba media hora para mi estación. Frente a mí se había posicionado una chica que me sonreía coquetamente, me pregunté cuanto tiempo había estado ahí y si me había mirado mientras dormía, el pensamiento me dio un escalofríos, que grima daban a veces las chicas. Desvié mi mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana, notando, entonces, que esta había sido bombardeada por un montón de pequeñas gotitas de agua, caían y golpeaban como pequeñas agujas que se deshacían al contacto con el vidrio, _genial, está lloviendo y yo con asuntos que terminar hoy. _

La muchacha frente a mí seguía mirándome descaradamente, y se encontraba levemente sonrojada, solo la miré de reojo, si le sostenía la mirada probablemente lo malinterpretaría. Allí, sentada, con el cabello negro y largo y el flequillo recto, las piernas juntas y rígidas, me recordaba vagamente a Hinata Hyuga, y aunque hubiese muchas chicas con características similares a ella, la chica Hyuga tenía pequeños detalles que la hacían verse diferente, los reflejos azulados en el cabello, la cabeza siempre gacha en gesto melancólico, sus ojos claros y gentiles, su silenciosa presencia y su desinteresada bondad… me recordaba peligrosamente a Itachi, muchas veces pensé que ella había adoptado ciertas costumbres y malas manías de mi hermano al haber pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, con el tiempo me di cuenta que solo eran un tipo de personas, un escaso tipo de personas, pero ahí estaban encasillados ellos dos, demasiado gentiles, poniendo a otros sobre sus intereses propios siempre…

Hinata Hyuga me gustaba en aquellos tiempos de mi adolescencia, poco a poco me fue ganando y no supe cómo, ella era pequeña, menuda, silenciosa, tenía una voz dulce y suave, su presencia era agradable y no buscaba llenar cada momento con palabras superfluas, pero también era torpe, extremadamente tímida, se sonrojaba con tanta facilidad que parecía casi una enfermedad, se veía muy patosa y tenía pésima noción para saber si alguien quería aprovecharse de su gentileza. Los músculos de mis labios temblaron levemente dispuestos a formar una sonrisa ensimismada, pero los detuve justo a tiempo.

Ahora ella había vuelto, increíblemente cambiada exteriormente y quizás interiormente, solía dejar entre ver aquella inocencia y torpeza de antes, y no sabía si intentaba ocultarla o en verdad se desvanecía poco a poco, aún se sonrojaba con mi presencia pero ya no por tonterías como cuando éramos menores, y parecía siempre a la defensiva, pero no la culpaba, yo había estado siendo un cabrón, además supuse que cualquier muchacha con un mínimo de amor propio se mostraría levemente hostil frente al sujeto que años atrás la rechazó rotundamente. Ese sujeto era yo.

Pero ella lo entendería –o al menos eso esperaba –cuando le contara aquello que debía decirle.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a casa me encontraba completamente empapado, Kaa-san casi deja caer la cacerola que sostenía, al verme en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina como si fuese el mismísimo Nessie recién salido de su lago.

—¡Cariño! —chilló mientras corría a abrazarme —¡Por Kami! Estás empapado —me tomó de un brazo y me arrastró hasta la que era mi habitación, comenzó a escarbar en las pocas prendas que había en mi armario, lo puso todo sobre la cama y recién en ese momento volteó a verme de verdad.

—Hola Kaa-san —saludé cuando pude.

—¡Cariño! —me abrazó nuevamente, sin importarle como la humedad de mi ropa mojada se traspasaba a la suya.

—Vas a terminar con la ropa húmeda —expliqué, tomándola por los antebrazos y alejándola levemente de mí —Deja que me cambie primero.

—Si, si —dijo animadamente, me miró con esa mezcla de ternura y cariño que guardaba para sus hijos —Iré a hacerte algo caliente para que comas ¡mírate! Estás muy delgado, te he dicho que no estudies tanto, te ves pálido y… —su voz se perdió por el pasillo, dejándome solo en mi cuarto.

Analicé mi habitación, seguía igual de ordenada que antes de irme a Konoha, deduje por la ausencia de polvo en esta que Kaa-san estaba obsesionada con mantenerla limpia, a pesar de que yo apenas la usaba.

Luego de cambiarme toda la ropa mojada que llevaba encima y sustituirla por unos jeans azules, una camiseta gruesa y una sudadera –tomé un gorro color negro también para cubrir mis orejas cuando saliera al exterior –,bajé para tomar una sopa caliente que Kaa-san me había preparado. Contesté a sus interrogatorios sobre mis estudios, sobre mis hábitos alimenticios, sobre Naruto y luego escuché sobre lo grande que estaba la hija de la vecina. Luego de todo eso me levanté de la mesa dispuesto a terminar los asuntos del día.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió mi madre en tono preocupado —Está lloviendo aún.

—Llevaré paraguas —anuncié mientras buscaba uno de color negro en la entrada —Iré a ver a Itachi —dije finalmente. Mi madre me dejó salir en silencio.

.

.

.

A veces olvidaba lo horrible que podía ser ese pueblucho, las calles inundadas en cada esquina, la gente cruzaba dando ágiles saltos de gacela o simplemente se metía hasta el fondo en las pozas de agua, las cuales algunas podían alcanzarte las rodillas. Por mi parte no estaba dispuesto a saltar como un puto conejito así que preferí sacrificar la mitad de mis jeans hundiendo los pies en el agua que probablemente debía estar llena de mierdas varia. Al menos mi cabeza estaba seca.

El cementerio de aquel lugar se trataba de anchos senderos flanqueados diversos árboles de especies que desconocía y extensos campos verdes, justo ahí descansaban las lápidas suspendidas en el suelo, todas eran blancas y estaban alineadas a una distancia igual la una de la otra, ahí como si de un parque se tratara, descansaban nuestros muertos.

La vi entrar allí, me pregunté si solo la reconocí por el gorro color blanco o si resultaba que de ahora en adelante lo haría en cualquier situación. Ella no llevaba paraguas y aún a la gran distancia que me encontraba de ella pude divisar que toda su ropa estaba empapada, probablemente llevaba horas caminando bajo la lluvia o algo así.

La seguí.

Distinguí su largo cabello esparcido por su pequeña espalda, estaba tan mojado que solo se veía negro, sin aquellos destellos azules tan característicos de ella. Se podía notar fácilmente que el gorro de lana había absorbido demasiado agua. Si sigue así se enfermará gravemente.

Luego de seguirla por al menos cinco minutos por uno de los senderos giró a la derecha entrando en uno de los prados donde más lápidas había alineadas, supuse que se trataba de personas que habían muerto hace mucho tiempo ya. La madre de Hinata, supuse.

Cuando al fin se detuvo frente a una de las pequeñas y cuadradas losas me quedé viéndola desde lejos, le daría al menos un momento a solas.

Me pregunté como es que no había notado que alguien la estaba siguiendo desde hace un rato ya, definitivamente seguía siendo tan distraída como siempre, luego supuse que se debía al sonido de la lluvia contra el suelo que interfería con los demás sonidos, a mí también me estaba pasando, las gotas golpeaban con gran estruendo mi paraguas.

¿Cuán desubicado podía ser aquel momento? Espiarla en un momento demasiado íntimo con sus difuntos –¿_espiarla Uchiha? ¿Tú estás espiando a alguien_? –,no obstante, no podía ignorar que después de todo nos conocíamos hace mucho, y ya antes había estado con ella en aquel lugar acompañándola en un momento parecido, aunque conociéndola sabía perfectamente que ella se sentiría incómoda si supiera de mi presencia, sin embargo, consideré aquel momento el adecuado para hablar con ella y sacarme un gran peso de los hombres.

Quizás, entonces podría dejar de pensar tanto en ella, porque en serio era molesto.

Luego de quizás 10 minutos de estar de pie sobre bajo la lluvia consideré que era suficiente, en parte porque soy de poca paciencia y en parte porque ella seguía mojándose sin siquiera inmutarse. Que loca podía ser esa mujer a veces. Caminé con paso calmado, mis zapatos hacían succión en el césped mojado emitiendo un ruido bastante extraño, a ese paso Hinata se daría cuenta de mi presencia de inmediato.

Para mi sorpresa ella estaba tan ensimismada que cuando estuve justo detrás de ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Llevé mi mano sobre su cabeza y sujetando el gorro desde el pompón, blanco y redondo como la cola de un conejo, lo jalé hasta sacárselo, acto seguido posicioné el paraguas sobre su cabeza, tuve que acercarme mucho más a ella para poder compartir el paraguas.

De inmediato se sobresaltó y dio media vuelta, encontrándose con mi pecho, su mirada subió hasta mi cara y me observó con ojos extraviados.

—Uchi… —comenzó a decir con vocecita de ratón.

—Hinata —le interrumpí. Ella siguió sosteniéndome la mirada en forma de respuesta —Vamos a ver a Itachi, Hinata.

—¿Ah? —fue lo único que logró decir antes de que la arrastrara hacia el sendero y poniéndome en marcha. Ignoré sus preguntas y chillidos, soltó uno que otro insulto menor para luego pedir disculpas por su falta de educación. Sonreí de medio lado.

Entramos en un prado mas alejado de donde estaba Hinata, se escuchó el mismo ruido de succión a nuestros pies pero esta vez era doble. Las pequeñas losas blancas parecían pequeñas motas esparcidas en el gran prado color verde, eran pocas, eran personas que no habían fallecido hace mucho.

Con brusquedad posicioné a la Hyuga frente a una —No sabes cuanto te odie cuando me preguntaste por Itachi aquella vez —mascullé acercándome a su oído. Sentí como su cuerpo temblaba, no supe si era por el frío de estar calada hasta los huesos o era la situación en la que estaba —, no tenías idea de qué había pasado con alguien a quién se suponía querías mucho.

—¿Cu-u-ando? —murmuró apenas. Sus hombros comenzaron a moverse con más fuerza, supe entonces que estaba intentando ahogar sollozos.

—El día… cuando me tuvimos aquella conversación en la escalera, ese día había sido internado —le conté con voz lúgubre —no duró más de un mes.

Hubo un momento en que solo el sonido de la lluvia se pudo escuchar, los temblores de Hinata aumentaron pero no dejaba escapar ni un sollozo.

—Sasuke-kun… —murmuró bajito —ni siquiera me lo dijiste —sus palabras sonaron como una acusación.

Era verdad, no se lo había dicho.

—Ni yo mismo podía aceptarlo —confesé en apenas un susurro.

Lo que sucedió luego fue desconcertante. Su pequeña mano se deslizo minuciosamente hasta encontrar la mía, la apretó ligeramente como si estuviera consolándome ¿Por qué ella me estaba consolando a mí? La muerte de Itachi había sido hace mucho ya, hace tres años, era ella la que se estaba enterando recién en aquel momento. Para dejar mi otra mano libre dejé caer el paraguas hacia un lado, de inmediato la lluvía fría nos golpeo con fuerza. Levanté mi mano y posicionándola en su nuca la atraje hasta que su rostro choco contra mi pecho, _seguía siendo bajita._

—No seas tonta —dije, mi voz sonaba apagada por haber apoyado mis labios sobre su cabello —no soy yo el que quiere llorar como niñita.

De inmediato dejó salir un sollozo agudo pero suave, sus hombros temblaron nuevamente denotando que estaba llorando, su brazo libre rodeó mi cintura con timidez, nuestras manos aún seguían unidas como un tosco enredo de dedos, con la otra mano le acaricié el cabello húmedo.

Quiso separarse pero se lo impedí, sabía que era para preguntarme algo —Te lo explicaré cuando no estemos totalmente empapados.

Allí bajo la lluvia, abrazados torpemente, sentí como si esos tres años jamás hubiesen pasado sobre nosotros, ella seguía siendo Hinata Hyuga y yo seguía siendo Sasuke Uchiha después de todo.

* * *

**El rival de Sasuke será Gaara, al principio estaban empatados con Kiba pero al final ganó Gaara con un voto más.**

Hoolaa! Bueno, les traigo actualización para el día del amor, aunque creo que es un cap medio melancolico, pero bueno, dedicado a todos los que sienten aquel amor más fuerte que nada, amor fraternal.

En fin, creo que he revelado algo importante, y da in quiebre a la trama, falta mucho sobre Itachi aún, por qué murió, por qué Hinata lo quería tanto, y bueno, no sé se habrá quedado claro mi punto sobre Sasuke y el parecido de Hinata e Itachi(en serio eso creo yo, y creo que muchos más, nomás preguntenle al movimiento emergente ItaHina jajaja) Juro que no quería matar a Itachi, pero la verdad es que es algo que nació con la trama y pues u.u

Este capitulo me gustó, pero también me costó mucho, y de hecho creo que hay OoC de Sasuke por doquier, pero es que jamás nos conectamos con un Sasuke más bien nostalgico y melancolico, yo lo infiero del hecho de que en sí es bastante callado, un capitulo desde su punto de vista no tendrá muchos dialogos, no al menos iniciados por él jajaja. Espero que no haya sido un fiasco y que les haya gustado.

En el próx quizás ponga más KakaSaku, que ya es un lío en mi cabeza pero creo que puedo lograrlo jajaja.

**Hinasasu004:** Holaa, lo siento, al final ganó Gaara pero prometo hacerlo un buen rival! No fue un beso pero fue un acercamiento decente o no? espero que te haya gustado, acabo de darme cuenta de que el amor va mas o menos lento, aunque tomando en cuenta que ambos estuvieron enamorados alguna vez... supongo que puedo hacer bien las cosas con eso, además, Sasuke admitió que ella también le gustaba! jjaja Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un lindo review como siempre, que estés muy bien.

**Utatane Armstrong:** No sabes la sonrisa que me causó tu review, me alegra haber dado una pequeña sonrisa a tu día, Sasuke si es un maldito pero que se le va a hacer, él es así jaja y así tiene su encanto, tampoco es como si fuera un monstruo, solo es medio cabrón jajaja. Bueno, Gaara ganó asi que intentaré hacerlo el mejor rival posible, igual shippeo el gaarahina pero jamás he escrito sobre ellos, veré que sale y ojalá tambien te guste. Espero que te hayas mejorado y si no es así que te mejores pronto. Gracias por leer y comentar, me da animos para seguir escribiendo.

**Hinasweet:** Sasuke es pesado pero no es taaan malo, xD hasta en el personaje cannon podemos ver como es dificil ganarselo. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero estés muy bien y que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Marrana**: Gracias por leer . y lo siento pero ganó Gaahina, de todas formas lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Que estés muy bien.

**Lexia:** (juro que ya me da flojera escribirlo completo jajaja lo siento) Gracias por leer y comentar como siempre. Sasuke es pesado, es parte de su ser y pues es dificil sacarle momentos más dulces, es muy orgulloso como para ser super amable, pero se puede llegar a una tregua en su personalidad, o al menos eso espero. El prox cap tendrá mucho más KakaSaku, espero que quede bien. Ganó Gaara! espero convertirlo en un digno rival. Saludos y que estés muy bien.

**Lily Jackson 1313:** Ganó Gaahina, intentaré hacerlo lo más interesante posible. Lee es un personaje que me gusta mucho y su alegría servirá mucho para los personajes en la trama. Si te preguntas por qué no se ven hace 3 años, lo escribí en un principio, quizás fue mi error dejarlo demasiado ambiguo, revisaré, pero lo que pasó es que Sasuke era mayor que Hinata y cuando él salió del instituto se fue de inmediato a la universidad, con el rechazo y todo eso ella no quiso buscarlo más, detalles sobre lo que sintieron en ese tiempo si se verán con el tiempo. Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos y que estes muy bien.

**FranTargayen:** no caigas en la oscuridad del lector fantasma! jajaja Gracias por leer y no ser lector fantasma, las opiniones siempre sirven y animan al autor, o al menos a mí me animan a seguir escribiendo. Saludos y que estes muy bien.

**Orkidea16**: Bienvenido al Sasuhina jejeje el lado oscuro del fandom (?) no, mentira, Sasuhina es una linda pareja que se complementa con la dulzura y paciencia de Hinata que contiene a la apatica y amargada de Sasuke, o al menos ese creo que es el fundamento. Gracias haberle dado una oportunidad a mi fic, desde el principio tiene varios errores pero me esfuerzo en ir mejorando con el pasar de los capitulos. Gracias por la inspiración la necesito mucho siempre jaja Saludos y que estés muy bien.

**Mitsuki Dark Neko:** Gaahina ganó pues! jaja y espero que sea un muy buen rival, me gusta gaara pero al igual que Sasuke es dificil de manejar, espero hacerlo bien. Que bien que te haya gustado la historia, en lo personal creo que tengo mucho que mejorar en redacción, pero creo que puedo mejorar y me esfuerzo en cada capitulo. Gracias por leer y comentar, que estés muy bien!

**Kanon-shi**: Holaa, gracias por leer, siempre pensé que la trama es media ida de olla xd pero bueno, sé a que te refieres con la redacción y tengo clarisimo que debo mejorar, a veces debo leerme de nuevo algún capitulo por haber olvidado algun detalle y me encuentro con que la redacción es bastante mala, repito muchas veces las mismas palabras, etc, ya el primer capitulo lo tengo en la mira para editarlo porque creo que es el mas malo y sin embargo es practicamente la presentacion del fanfic! soy lo peor jajaja Pero intento mejorar, creo al menos haber ido mejorando en redacción con el pasar de los capitulos, o eso quiero creer *llora descosoladamente*. De todas maneras los comentarios como el tuyo me ayudan a mejorar, saludos y que estés muy bien.


	8. Chapter 9

**Jodida. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke:**

La ropa empapada estaba acomodada junto a la estufa, el abrigo de Hinata era de lana por lo que estaba más mojado que cualquier otra cosa, también despedía un horrible olor a perro mojado. Yo había encontrado ropa seca en mi armario, sin embargo, Hinata tuvo que usar una de mis camisetas –las de mi madre le quedaban demasiado ajustadas en el pecho, preferí no pensar demasiado en eso –, un pantalón y unas botas de mi madre.

Ella miraba el chocolate caliente de manera ensimismada, su cabello aún estaba húmedo y oscurecido pero ya no goteaba excesivas cantidades de agua. Me tomé mi café en casi dos tragos y la observé expectante esperando que estuviese preparada para seguir con la conversación.

Cinco minutos después ella comenzó a darle suaves tragos a su chocolate caliente, me dispuse entonces a hablarle.

—No le dijo a nadie que estaba enfermo —le dije, la observé esperando una reacción. Levantó su mirada, color lila pálido, hacia mí. —Sólo él sabía y decidió no tratarse.

—¿Por-por qué? —la voz de Hinata era apenas un susurro.

—Era una enfermedad desconocida, no tenía la certeza de que se mejoraría si pasaba sus días metido en un hospital —la miré esperando su reacción, pero parecía realmente aturdida —. En vez de eso, apenas lo supo comenzó a investigar, bueno, ya sabes la demás historia, estuvo trabajando un tiempo en un laboratorio ya que ellos investigaban sobre aquella enfermedad.

—¿Qué enfermedad?

—Aún está en investigación…

—¿Él quería encontrar la cura con sus propias manos? —pestañeó varias veces, sus ojos parecían mirarme pero no estaban enfocados en mí, parecía estar a varios kilómetros de distancia —Pero… eso no-no tiene sentido, sí no viviría lo suficiente para encontrarla…

—No era para él —expliqué con calma, disimulando lo que realmente estaba sintiendo en ese momento —. Cabía la posibilidad de que aquella enfermedad fuese genética, que hubiese sido traspasada de los padres a sus hijos…

—Fue por ti —la voz de Hinata se elevó suavemente, sus palabras tenían grandes tintes de acusación.

—Si, básicamente es mi culpa —admití —¿Sabes Hinata? Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar me sentí un tanto confundido, luego me di cuenta de que seguías teniendo esas manías que Itachi te pegó, parecías realmente optimista y fuerte, ni siquiera sabías que él estaba tres metros bajo tierra, y realmente te odié por eso.

Hinata pareció meditar mis palabras, la tristeza, por la noticia que le di, aún no se disipaba de su expresión.

—Eras… eras tú el que debía decírmelo —su rostro formó una mueca de indignación.

—Cuando pensé más en el asunto de tu regreso, todos aquellos recuerdos que había intentado reprimir se me vinieron encima, también te odie por eso —seguí hablando, ignorando sus acusaciones.

—¡Y-yo debe-debería ser quien te-te odie! —exclamó con fuerza, aún así sus palabras titubearon denotando que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. —No tenías derecho a esconderme algo así.

La miré sin ninguna expresión en mis ojos, me encogí de hombros, realmente me estaba haciendo mal recordar todas aquellas cosas, la muerte de Itachi, mi culpabilidad en el asunto, a Hinata y su eterna sonrisa alrededor de mi hermano, aquella confianza y fuerza que le infundió mi Niisan y que yo solo supe desarmar ocultándole la verdad, la verdad sobre Itachi y mis, alguna vez, sentimientos amorosos sobre ella.

A pesar de que me dije a mí mismo que una vez que le contara la verdad a Hinata estaría cerrando un ciclo de mi vida y podría volver a enterrar todos esos recuerdos, sentí algo extraño en mi pecho al ver a la Hyuga derrumbarse frente a mí, además de los recuerdos que me hacían mal, también estaban todos los momentos que habíamos compartido juntos y que hacían todo más llevadero, todas las razones por las que alguna vez la amé llegaban hasta mí.

Y eso último no era nada bueno.

—Cu-ando llamé a tu madre aquella vez…

—Yo le pedí que te mintiera —la interrumpí.

Sus manos temblaron con fuerza sobre la mesa, en un gesto brusco se levantó de su lugar mientras paseaba su mirada perdida por la cocina de mi casa. Se acercó a la estufa y comenzó a sacar su ropa que probablemente ya estaría seca.

—No-no tenías derecho —su voz tembló antes de desaparecer de la habitación. Diez minutos después estaba vestida con su propia ropa, dispuesta a marcharse.

—Adiós Sasuke-kun —murmuró sin siquiera mirarme, perdiéndose de mi vista.

—Hinata, está lloviendo aún… tonta —mi protesta para que se quedase fue apenas un murmullo.

La puerta de entrada sonó fuertemente anunciando su retirada, no tomó demasiado tiempo para que mi madre apareciera en el marco de la puerta y me lanzara una de esas empalagosas miradas maternales.

—No vas a dejarla ir de nuevo ¿Cierto?

—Kaasan… ella ya no significa lo mismo para mí—sentencié poniéndome de pie.

.

.

.

**Sakura:**

El otoño estaba cada vez más frío, probablemente avisando que pronto llegaría el invierno y junto con ello el insoportable frío de Konoha.

Hinata ya había sido víctima de un resfriado hace una semana ya, y todavía tenía aspecto de sentirse pésimo, resultó que había pasado demasiado tiempo expuesta a la última lluvia pasada.

Lo peor es que el cielo ese día amenazaba con una lluvia del mismo tipo.

Alisé con las manos la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, llevaba al menos quince minutos esperando a Hinata en la entrada de la universidad, y no aparecía por ni un lado. Suspiré pesadamente, debía haberle pasado algo muy malo si se estaba retrasando así. Saqué mi celular y marqué su número, tres pitidos del otro lado y ella contestó.

—Sakura-chan, lo siento mucho —dijo de inmediato al contestar.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Esto… Gaara-san… —sonreí ante el nerviosismo en su voz.

—Está bien Hinata, no hay problema ¡pasala bien! —corté mientras soltaba una risita suave. Hace tiempo que estaba viendo a ese chico Gaara con los ojos puestos en Hinata, aunque siendo sincera ella ni cuenta se había dado, pero si el pelirrojo realmente quería algo serio con ella tendría paciencia y la sacaría de su cascarón, la pobre ya había sufrido mucho por el idiota de Sasuke, realmente necesitaba a un chico bueno a su lado.

Estuve a punto de salir de la universidad cuando recordé que aquel día podía ir a buscar los resultados de mi examen de Anatomía en la oficina de Kakashi-sensei. Trague saliva.

La oficina del profesor se encontraba en la facultad de medicina, uno de los edificios más grandes de todo el campus. Una vez dentro chequeé la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cinco de la tarde, y el horario de visitas no terminaba sino en media hora. Rápidamente me escabullí rápido por los pasillos del edificio hasta llegar a uno en el que solo habían puertas con letreros en ellas, en cada uno estaba grabado el nombre de algún profesor. Paseé la mirada por cada pequeña placa grabada hasta dar con la de Hatake Kakashi.

Golpeé la puerta con suavidad, de inmediato escuché su apacible voz permitirme la entrada.

—Kakashi-sensei —saludé, haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Haruno Sakura —me saludó él, sus ojos se curvaron cuando, probablemente, esbozó una sonrisa escondida tras su bufanda. Sonreí un tanto aturdida.

—Vine por los resultados del pasado examen —le dije, antes de que comenzara a divagar.

Él pareció meditarlo un momento sin quitar los ojos del cielo de la oficina. —Creo que los olvidé en la oficina de Asuma. —respondió con voz ligera, mientras se rascaba la nuca. —Pero que bueno que viniste, las iré a buscar de inmediato, toma asiento.

Asentí y tomé asiento, mientras él se ponía de pie y con paso calmado salía de su oficina.

Me quedé sola en la habitación. Me mordí el labio con fuerza. Había algo que me inquietaba en Kakashi-sensei, Hinata me había insinuado que probablemente era una atracción, sin embargo, probablemente más de la mitad de sus alumnas debían sentirse atraídas por el sensei ¿Había algo distinto en mi atracción por él? ¿O simplemente era una chiquilla más que idealizaba a un hombre solo por su atractivo físico?

Suspiré, me sentí ridícula de pensar en ese tipo de cosas cuando en realidad tenía que estar ocupándome de mis asuntos académicos.

¿Pero qué me atraía tanto de él? ¿Su actitud que parecía siempre distante y melancólica? ¿o la parte de él que era distraída y relajada? ¿Cómo alguien tan inteligente podía ser tan relajado?

¿O era simplemente esa postura calmada, de hombros caídos y mirada perdida, que tenía cada vez que lo divisaba en el campo de rugby del campus?

Para sacar de mi mente aquellos pensamientos nada apropiados, comencé a leer los papeles que habían desparramados sobre el escritorio color caoba, planificaciones de clases, horarios, cartas…¿Cartas de amor anónimas? Una suave carcajada salió de mi boca, la cubrí de inmediato intentando contener la risa, de solo pensar en Kakashi-sensei leyendo aquellas declaraciones de chicas... ¡Yo jamás le hubiese mandado una carta!

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente frente a ese pensamiento ¡Yo no estaba tan desesperada como esas chicas! Las cartas de amor era infantiles…

¿Pero como rayos se aborda a un profesor?

¿Qué? No… eso definitivamente superaba ciertos límites.

Seguí en mi escrutinio de los papeles esparcidos en el escritorio. Con cuidado tomé un folleto que estaba bajo una de las cartas de amor, era color verde y se podía ver la imagen de una figura humana de color blanco en una pose parecida a la del pensador, el encabezado del afiche anunciaba "El autor de la famosa trilogía _Icha Icha_ se presentará en el Café Konoha", ladeé un poco la cabeza mientras seguía leyendo los detalles, al parecer se trataba de un escritor famoso que daría una charla sobre sus libros el día jueves y además se estrenaría el tráiler de la película basada en el primero de los libros. Kakashi sensei estaría ahí, eso seguro, él era un amante de la literatura, ¿Pero de qué se tratarían aquellos libros? Hice una nota mental para buscarlo en internet.

Kakashi-sensei entró de súbito en la oficina, sobresaltándome, mi mano se movió ágil cual ninja junto a mi pierna, del lado en el que sensei no pudiese notar que tenía algo en la mano. Lo miré algo confusa y expectante.

—Aquí están —anunció, apuntando una pila de papeles que cargaba con ambos brazos a la vez que se acercaba al escritorio con el fin de depositarlos ahí.

Cuando se hubo sentado tras su escritorio, lancé el folleto al piso para que pareciera que se había caído por accidente en algún momento del día. Le sonreí nerviosamente y el me devolvió la sonrisa con sus ojos.

—Veamos —comentó mientras buscaba entre todos los exámenes uno con mi nombre —debería comenzar a ordenarlos alfabéticamente —murmuró ensimismado, finalmente después de un instante separó una de las hojas y la leyó —Haruno Sakura, cien por ciento aprobado.

Mis ojos y mis labios se abrieron a la par. —¿E-enserio? —musité como una idiota —digo, siempre se comenta lo difícil que es sacar buenas calificaciones en su clase.

—Pues parece que alguien está estudiando más de la cuenta —comentó, algo divertido.

—¿Más de la cuenta? —inquirí con una mueca.

—Si, bueno ¿No se supone que eres joven y deberías divertirte más?

Fruncí el ceño notablemente ¿Estaba entrometiéndose en como distribuía mi tiempo? —¿No se supone que los profesores deberían aconsejar todo lo contrario?

—La mayoría miente. —dijo. —Nadie lo hizo en su momento.

—¿Usted lo hacía sensei? —pregunté, curiosa —digo, ¿usted era un joven que prefería divertirse?

Él suspiró y bajó la cabeza. —A veces me gustaría haberlo sido.

Abrí un poco la boca para decir algo, pero nada vino a mi mente además de un montón de preguntas impertinentes.

—Bueno, pero no puedo hablarle de mi vida privada a una alumna —dijo, luego soltó una suave risa de solo tres carcajadas "ja-ja-ja" y yo me quedé prendada de ella, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y los labios formando una "O".

Si, yo era solo una alumna, y él un profesor jodidamente sexy, que tenía la risa más agradable que hubiese escuchado jamás.

_Estás jodida Sakura Haruno._

* * *

Hola, lamento demasiado la demora, además este capitulo está demasiado corto y voy a ser sincera con respecto a por qué, no soy la mejor manejando a Sakura, sé que ella es un personaje bastante fuerte y con caracter, y yo soy todo lo contrario, por eso no sé muy bien como se supone que deberia reaccionar frente a ciertas situaciones que quiero presentarle, pero también tengo que tomar el hecho de que está tratando con un profesor, o sea un superior, y que siente una atracción inexplicable sin siquiera conocerlo del todo, eso pasa jajaja, creo que a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, ahora me queda le etapa en que se van conociendo y va aflorando mas la Sakura que todos conocemos.

Pensaba este capitulo mucho mas largo, con un encuentro y todo pero realmente no me dio, me estanque, preferí publicarlo de una vez para comenzar nuevamente en lienzo blanco, o si no no lo hubiese publicado en al menos quien sabe cuanto tiempo!

Le agradezco muchos los reviews, y a todos los que me leen, lamento este tan pequeña actualizacion pero ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el que viene, prometo que será mejor.


	9. Anuncio

Anuncio importante!

No! no estoy dejando el fanfic de lado, pero siendo sincera conmigo misma y con ustedes, no siento ganas de escribir, cada vez que empiezo a escribir el capitulo para actualizar siento que no me gusta, que algo está mal, entonces voy y echo una ojeada a los capitulos anteriores ¡y he ahí el meollo del asunto! cuando los leo me doy cuenta de tantos errores que he cometido al escribir, incluyendo ortográficos, gramáticos y sobre todo narración insípida y monótona. Comprenderán que fue el primer fanfic que comencé a escribir y ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde eso, he leído y escrito un montón en todo este tiempo y por qué no decirlo, he mejorado en mi apreciación como lectora y autora.

Ahora bien, basandome en lo anterior siento que no puedo continuar el fanfic sin antes editar todos los capitulos que llevo, no sé cuanto tardaré en eso, y espero que no se enojen ni dejen de leerme, en algún momento actualizaré con el capitulo que sigue, el cual ya tengo en mente. ¡Por favor no crean que estoy dejando el fanfic! le tengo mucho cariño y y la trama ya esta completa en mi cabeza, pero ya saben, es ese mismo cariño que le tengo por el cual quiero que esté mejor escrito.

Espero me comprendan, además también lo hago por los lectores, para que tengan una buena experiencia al leer, por eso mismo espero que lean los capítulos que editaré y me den sus opiniones, sería increíble para mí.

Pido disculpas porque sé que es una falta de respeto a mis lectores, y tienen todo el derecho a abandonar la historia (aunque yo les pido que no lo hagan)

PD: si alguien cree que pueda ayudarme con la edición del fanfic por favor hagamelo saber, algo así como un beta reader pero mas informal, con quien comentar ideas y me diga su impresión antes de publicar los capitulos.

Prometo hacer la edicion lo mas rapido posible.

Saludo lectores, os amo, os adoro.


	10. Chapter 1 editado

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones de masashi kishimoto.

Hola, como dije en un aviso en el fic, comencé a editarlo porque la calidad no me convencia y no me sentía inspirada para continuar.

Podrán notar a continuación que incluso cambie el estilo de narración y está en tercera persona, de un momento acá se me ha vuelto mas agradable y espero tambien sea de su agrado.

Aviso: si es la primera vez que entras en este fic, ten en cuenta que esta en proceso de edición por lo que desde el cap 2 en adelante los capitulos no tienen el mismo formato y narración y, por qué no decirlo, la misma calidad, así que está bajo tu propia responsabilidad seguir leyendo o esperar a la edicion de los siguientes caps.

* * *

Tú, de nuevo.

_Apartado es, el cantar, de las olas en el mar_  
_Ahí se va, mi valor…_  
_Estoy conteniendo las ganas de amar_

_Si mis sentimientos son un girasol_  
_A quién tanto brilla no diré adiós_  
_Sentimos el dolor, cuando estamos los dos_  
_tan cerca sin besarnos_

_Los destellos de ese cielo azul serán_  
_Reflejados en estas lágrimas en par_  
_Hay mil cosas que, ya te quiero contar_  
_Yo te lo recordaré, te lo haré saber_  
_Esperando aquí por ti estoy_

Frente a él las piernas le temblaban, el calor la sofocaba y la sangre le trepaba por los capilares hacia el rostro.

Hinata pensó que había perdido la voz, se había quedado muda, mas ella misma se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz romper el silencio.

—Sasuke-kun… —y aunque su voz sonó ridículamente patosa, se dijo a sí misma que al menos podía hacerlo.

Se declararía a Sasuke Uchiha, ahí, justó ahí, en los pasillos de la escuela junto a la escalera, no moriría en silencio y como una cobarde.

Pasara lo que pasara. Respondiera lo que le respondiera.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que debes decirme? —inquirió Sasuke, con tono de mortal aburrimiento, pero la chica no pareció afectada por eso, conocía al joven y sabía que ese era su actuar cotidiano.—, si es sobre el club de ciencias sabes muy bien que yo ya no…

—¡Te quiero Sa-sasuke! —lo soltó de sopetón, las palabras escaparon de su garganta tan de pronto que incluso olvidó los honoríficos.

Sasuke pestañeó una vez. —Yo también te… estimo mucho, Hinata.

El corazón le palpitó desenfrenadamente en el pecho. —¡No! —chilló con más pánico del que quería —, yo te quiero como cuando una chica y-y… un chico… Estoy enamorada de ti…

Silencio.

Sasuke la observó intensamente, con esos ojos como el ébano, que mucho hacían sentir pero nada concreto decían. Hinata se sentía desfallecer, ahí donde los ojos del Uchiha se posaban en su rostro le quemaban.

Debía suponerlo, una reacción así, después de todo, para todas las chicas Sasuke Uchiha era inalcanzable, y probablemente ella no haría la excepción.

_Oh what a shame._

—Lo siento, Hinata —Sasuke habló con voz suave pero aún así la joven se sobresaltó, no esperaba que él le dijera algo más, pues por lo común, cada vez que una chica se le declaraba él la ignoraba magistralmente. Quizás la diferencia radicaba en la profunda amistad que ellos habían desarrollado y por lo mismo no quería herirla. —. No soy la persona para ti.

Y aún frente a sus palabras gentiles Hinata se sintió terriblemente herida. Pero tonta de ella, todo era su culpa después de todo, no podía obligar a Sasuke a quererla y eso lo sabía muy bien. Además él era su amigo, pero entonces ¿Por qué se había atrevido decirle eso?...Pues Sasuke se iría en una semana del instituto, Hinata en cambio aún debía cursar tres años más antes de graduarse, el Uchiha se iría a la mejor universidad del país… probablemente no se volverían a ver en sus vidas, y aquel momento corroboraba su teoría.

Mentiría si no dijera que guardaba esperanzas de que Sasuke le correspondiera, después de todo se habían vuelto muy cercanos, muy buenos amigos, pero al parecer los sentimientos que él sentía por ella no pasaban mas allá de los fraternales.

Tonta, tonta, tonta. Había caído como una mosca en sus encantos, quizás no por su atractivo físico como la mayoría de las muchachas que profesaban su amor por él, pero lo había hecho y era una tonta por eso. El que se hubiese enamorado de la persona que era Sasuke Uchiha y no de la imagen de chico malo y atractivo que proyectaba, no la hacía diferente de las demás, después de todo.

Desde que lo conoció supo que eso pasaría, Sasuke era brillante, justo y compartían intereses, lo cual los llevaba a pasar la mayoría del tiempo juntos, momentos agradables y conversaciones profundas, ambos amaban las ciencias y tenían un sueño, una meta que compartía tantos puntos iguales que cuando Hinata se enteró no pudo evitar sentir ese cálido sentimiento hacia el Uchiha. Se enamoró de él y no pudo evitarlo.

No supo como ni cuando, pero los brazos del chico estaban rodeándola de un momento a otro ¿No debería él haberse ido después de su rechazo? Escuchaba su voz ronca musitar una y otra vez disculpas junto a su oído. Hinata no supo que hacer, sus brazos se mantuvieron estáticos a su lado pero su corazón latía desbocadamente, se permitió disfrutar del calor que el cuerpo masculino emanaba, su cabello azabache cosquilleándole sobre el rostro y el ardiente contacto de su frente contra su mentón.

Cuando finalmente se separaron ninguno dijo nada, esta vez él si se marcho y no volteó para verla por última vez.

Hinata suspiró, pensó que quizás él no era la persona para ella.

.

.

.

Pasaría noches en vela cavilando sus sentimientos, dándoles peso y tratando de negarlos. En algún momento dudaría sobre si lo que sintió por Sasuke era amor o solo una tontería de niña. Pasarían tres años antes de que pudiera verlo de nuevo y se enfrentaría a la incógnita que durmió en su subconsciente y corazón durante tanto tiempo ¿Seguía amando a Sasuke Uchiha?

.

.

.

La joven de exótico cabello rosa dio un ágil giro en medio de la sala de estar, llena de entusiasmo y alegría.

—Hinata, por favor —suplicó esta, haciendo un puchero —, dejadme la decoración a mí.

La aludida sonrió cálidamente observando a su amiga.

—Está bien Sakura-san —aceptó —, pero por favor sé moderada con el color rosa.

Sakura le enseñó la lengua en un gesto simpático e infantil, para luego acercarse a ella y abrazarla con fraternidad. Al instante siguiente estaba corriendo las cortinas del gran ventanal que daba al balcón del apartamento, sus ojos verdes brillaron entusiasmados.

—¡Este es el comienzo de una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, Hinata! —exclamó la ojiverde —¡a disfrutarlo!

Hinata rió y se acercó hacia ella y juntas disfrutaron de la vista que su nueva residencia les daba. Los rascacielos de Konoha se elevaban y recortaban en el cielo azul y despejado, las calles se distinguían pequeñas, al igual que los autos que viajaban a través de ellas, y repartidas como un puñados de puntos verdes se veían los parques y áreas verdes de la gran capital.

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el primer año universitario de Hinata y Sakura, ambas habían ingresado a la Universidad de Konoha, la capital del país del fuego, pero a diferencia de Sakura que había optado por matricularse en la carrera de medicina, Hinata había decidido seguir sus sueños e ingresar a la carrera de ciencias. Hiashi Hyuga tuvo el gesto –como todo padre protector –de comprar un departamento en una zona cercana a la Universidad para que su hija mayor pudiera vivir los próximos 4 años que duraba su carrera, Hinata había invitado a Sakura, su mejor amiga, para que la acompañara en esa aventura que significaba la vida universitaria, y aunque se sentía un poco decepcionada de no poder haber vivido en los campus que la universidad ofrecía, como la mayoría de los alumnos, se sentía tranquila de poder convivir con una persona de confianza.

Habiendo sido una niña siempre sobreprotegida, Hinata no podía negar que se sentía ansiosa de comenzar ese nuevo estilo de vida pero también muy nerviosa, los rumores decían –y fuentes confiables como Neji, que llevaba 3 años estudiando en aquella universidad –que la vida de los universitarios podía resultar divertida y muchas veces rallando en lo frenético, las fiestas eran excéntricas, siempre llenas de alcohol y gente desinhibida, Neji le había dicho que si no sabía controlarse a sí misma probablemente se perdería en la bohemia. La Hyuga se sonrojó de solo pensarlo, nunca fue muy asidua a las fiestas y al alcohol, de hecho jamás había asistido a una fiesta de ese tipo, sin embargo no era porque las clasificara como endemoniadas o algo por el estilo, su padre simplemente jamás le había dado su consentimiento para aquello. Pero ahora su padre no esta estaba ¿no? Y… bien, como buena conocedora y practicante del método científico, sabía que la experimentación y observación eran la clave para muchas cosas en la vida, incluyendo formar un criterio.

Quería madurar, y para eso necesitaba conocer la vida real.

Sakura, quién había estado explorando el apartamento, apareció sacándole de sus cavilaciones. Se sentó sobre una caja del equipaje.

—¿A qué hora llegará Neji-san para ayudarnos a desempacar? —le preguntó —, y también dar eso del tour por la universidad…

Hinata fijó su opalina vista sobre su reloj de pulsera. —Hmm… ya debería e-

La puerta fue tocada y ambas chicas se observaron por un segundo. —Debe ser él —comentó la Hyuga.

Un segundo después, Sakura estaba corriendo con entusiasmo hacia la puerta, proclamando que ella abriría. Hinata sonrió con ternura y se levantó en cuanto escuchó la puerta abriéndose, mas al notar el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Sakura, se acercó con rapidez.

—¿Buscas a alguien en especial? —inquirió ella, a la persona que supuestamente era Neji.

Pero no era Neji.

—¡Hola, soy su vecino! —Hinata solo pudo escuchar la enérgica voz de un muchacho —¡vine a darles la bienvenida al edificio, el más juvenil de todo Konoha!

Sakura lo miró por un instante, algo estupefacta frente a tanto entusiasmo. —Ah.. Bueno, yo soy Haruno Sakura y ella —apuntó a Hinata que se escondía algo tímida tras su amiga —es Hyuga Hinata.

—Mu-mucho gusto —musitó con un hilo de voz.

Dios, le costaba mucho relacionarse con hombres desconocidos.

—Soy Rock Lee, su vecino de al lado —saludó alegremente el muchacho, la Hyuga pudo observar las espesas y gruesas cejas alzándose en su rostro y pensó que jamás había visto algo así en su vida. —. Llegué el día de ayer para asistir a la universidad de Konoha.

Sakura exclamó con mucho ánimos, ella era muy carismática con las personas. —¡Nosotras también!

—¡Genial! ¡Disfrutaremos de nuestra ardiente juventud juntos!

Un minuto después su particular vecino estaba sentado sobre el sofá de la sala como si se hubiese tratado de un amigo de toda la vida. Hinata se dio cuenta que pese a su particular apariencia –grandes cejas y un corte de cabello muy pasado de moda –era una persona entusiasta y cálida que podía conectar perfectamente con todo el mundo. Aquello le hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué estudias tú Hinata-san? —le preguntó él.

—Ci-ciencias, estudio ciencias —le respondió, sintiéndose orgullosa.

—¡Entonces seremos compañeros! —exclamó Lee, demasiado fuerte.

—¡Oh eso es genial! —Sakura secundó.

—Si.

—¿Y ya haz leído la lista de matriculados? Apenas hay dos mujeres en primer año. —el inocente comentario de Rock Lee dejó a Hinata en estado de shock.

¿Apenas dos mujeres? ¿Estaría rodeada de hombres? Bien… hace mucho tiempo que había logrado superar –bueno, quizás no del todo –su timidez extrema, pero sabía perfectamente que tratar con chicos no era su fuerte, ellos siempre eran muy agresivos, hoscos y ella se sentía bastante cohibida frente a ese tipo de comportamientos.

Sakura que al parecer se percató de su expresión de terror, le tocó el hombro en señal de apoyo. —No es tan malo, los chicos universitarios no son unos idiotas como en el instituto. —Hinata intentó sonreír a su amiga —, con suerte muchos chicos serán tan agradables como Rock Lee.

Hinata sonrió, eso parecía una luz de esperanza en toda la situación, Lee no parecía agresivo ni demasiado hosco, quizás un poco entusiasta… ¿Pero un salón lleno de muchachos con un gran espíritu juvenil ardiendo?... prefirió no pensar en aquello.

.

.

.

Marcaban las seis de la tarde cuando Neji Hyuga llegó al nuevo apartamento de su prima Hinata.

Mientras Sakura seguía platicando con el vecino, Hinata había comenzado a desempacar la mayoría de sus cosas personales y acomodarlas en su habitación.

Hinata se encontraba en un dilema sobre donde acomodar la mayoría de sus peluches de felpa cuando el timbre sonó. Pudo escuchar como Sakura abría la puerta y saludaba a su primo.

—Neji-san, llegas muy tarde, ya casi hemos desempacado la mayoría de cosas —escuchó la voz de su amiga y sonrió al reconocer su siempre temperamental ánimo.

—Lo siento mucho, me había surgido un percance ¿Dónde esta mi prima? —pudo escuchar la serena voz de su primo, luego un instante de silencio en el que la puerta se cerró y adivinó que Neji había entrado —¿Habeís traído chicos al departamento? —agregó de inmediato.

—¡Mucho gusto, soy Rock Lee!

—Y yo soy Neji Hyuga ¿Por qué hay hombres en el apartamento? Hiashi jamás aprobaría esto.

—No pienses demás —exclamó Sakura apresuradamente —se trata del vecino, vino para ayudarnos.

Un instante después Sakura estaba de pie en el umbral del dormitorio de Hinata, un leve rubor natural se extendía en sus mejillas, la Hyuga quiso sonreír al contemplar eso, para nadie era un misterio la atracción que su amiga sentía por su primo desde al menos los 12 años.

—Ve a saludar a tu primo, no quiero que termine golpeando al pobre de Lee-san. —hizo una pausa para mirar los peluches que se apilaban en la caja, llenándola —, no puedo creer que traigas todo eso.

Pudo divisar a su primo sentado sobre una de las cajas que aún no vaciaban, Neji era alto y guardaba mucho parecido con su prima, el cabello largo y lacio que ataba en una coleta baja –aunque el pelo de Neji era más bien castaño –, la piel blanca como la porcelana y aquellos ojos blanquecinos, que justo en ese momento se dirigían con odio hacia Rock Lee, quien por cierto no parecía darse por entendido.

—Niisan… —logró decir Hinata, antes de que su primo se levantara de golpe y se dirigiera hacia ella. —¿Qué está haciendo este hombre en su apartamento? Esto es totalmente inapropiado.

—Neji-san —intervinó Sakura, tratando de calmar la situación —, es solo un amigo…

Hinata miró a su primo con atención, siempre tan serio y centrado, pero que sin embargo se transformaba por completo cuando de sobreprotegerla se trataba. No pudo evitar comenzar a reír, Neji podía ser muy anticuado.

Su primo suspiró aceptando su derrota, aunque no parecía demasiado convencido.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron conversando sobre sus preparaciones para el primer día de Universidad, incluyendo a Rock Lee.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha observó el mar de estudiantes que se aglomeraban fuera de la facultad de ciencias, eran muchos y la mayoría hombres. No se atrevía a salir, no porque se sintiera intimidado, eso para nada, pero todo sería realmente molesto ¿Por qué tenía que haber tomado aceptado ser el ayudante de una de las clases? Es cierto, la paga era buena y él necesitaba el dinero, pero al ver a todos esos novatos sentía ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda y seguir enfocado en sus propios estudios.

Todos los alumnos estaban divididos en grupos, él se encargaría del grupo B. Justo fuera del edificio se encontraba un tablero con la lista de alumnos y a que grupo pertenecían, realmente esperaba que todos se hubiesen fijado en el detalle, no se sentía de humor para tratar con novatos distraídos.

—Sasuke-kun —escuchó la voz de su maestro detrás de él, pronto sintió como se posicionaba a su lado y observaba el mismo espectáculo de alumnos nuevos a través de los cristales. —¿Por qué no vas por tu grupo?

—Hn… —A regañadientes dio la vuelta y se dirigió a hacer su tarea.

Bueno, al menos no eran un montón de fangirls.

¿Pero qué era peor que un montón de novatos completamente despistados el primer día de clases? Pues un montón de novatos despistados y hormonales. No paraba de escuchar los murmullos de los jóvenes que profesaban la presencia de apenas dos féminas en su generación _¿Y Qué?_ Pensó Sasuke, en su propia generación solo estaba Tenten y nadie se había vuelto loco _¿O si? Bueno, al menos él no_. Definitivamente debían madurar, que estaban ahí para estudiar ¿no?

—Grupo B, por acá —alzó su voz por encima de la multitud, dándole un tono imperativo y casi autoritario. Un montón de chicos respondieron al llamado acercándose al Uchiha.

Un poco más allá Tenten Ama, una chica de cabello castaño y recogido en una trenza, llamaba a su vez a los nuevos estudiantes que pertenecían a su grupo.

El Uchiha esperó por un momento mientras veía a todos reunirse cerca de él, cuando el flujo de estudiantes pareció detenerse, hizo un ademán con la mano para que comenzaran a caminar en la dirección que él les indicaba. Por su parte, él se quedo atrás a la espera de posibles rezagados, examinó su grupo con ojos aburridos, pudo divisar una cabellera pelirroja y muy bien cuidada, una chica rodeada de hombres, _"genial"_ pensó sarcásticamente _"espero que no intenten flirtear con ella mientras doy mi clase"._

El sacrificio era necesario, lamentablemente, su madre no tenía suficiente dinero para costear todos los gastos de la universidad, y su trabajo veraniego no estaba alcanzando tampoco, necesitaba un ingreso para capear las necesidades que surgían en los semestres de estudio, y Kami-sama sabía que tratar con estudiantes nuevos era una de las ideas mas molestas en las que podía pensar, signo de que realmente estaba en problemas.

De pronto una suave y casi imperceptible voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Di-disculpe? —Sasuke se dio la vuelta para encarar a la chica que lo acababa de llamar —¿Dónde voy si pertenezco al grupo B…?

Quiso chasquear la lengua por lo distraída que era la muchacha, pero pronto sus sentidos se perdieron en el análisis del rostro de ella, repleto de rubor, de grandes ojos como la luna y bonitos labios sonrosados, mirarla fue como un dèjá vu devastador en su mente.

Le respondió con un simple ademán al que ella asintió con nerviosismo.

Y solo por un instante más, ambos se escrutaron directamente a los ojos del otro, sin pudor. Y tal como había llegado a él, la muchacha se fue, y Sasuke no supo si había sido su imaginación o no, pero la pobre tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro… pero como sea.

Bien, si, era una chica linda y él era un simple hombre que apreciaba la belleza femenina cuando tenía la oportunidad, pero eso no explicaba la arrebatadora sensación que le produjo mirarla a los ojos.

Ese sería un semestre interesante.

* * *

Muchas gracias a los lectores que comprenden mis razones y seguiran leyendo el fic aunque me demore en continuarlo, espero que sea de su agrado y puedan darme una opinión al respecto.

El siguiente es un mensaje spam:

**Si tuviste tiempo de leer uno de mis fics, entonces puedes darte el tiempo de dejar un lindo review, los reviews son el alimento de los autores y yo me tomé la molestia de usar tiempo de mi vida para escribir algo que te gusta leer, creo que eso sería lo justo.**

_Saludos, os quiero os adoro lectores._


End file.
